Wonderland
by KicktheCJ
Summary: There are creatures beyond our Powerful We call them But some angels associate themselves with the Devil. What price would you pay? Warnings: For non smut version: /story/6936513-wonderland-sebklaine ((Now under construction))
1. Wonderland

The seconds that passed were agonizingly slow, they seemed to stretch like the taunt material of a rubber band until they snapped and morphed into another. The seconds soon bled into minutes like the blood that bled from his wounds; the minutes dripped into hours and soon days. Those days, these days, the days of torture, of havoc, of tears and gnawed lips…it was hell.

Kurt was dying. It wasn't a fact, nor was it particularly fiction, but he was being drained of any enthusiasm, of any smile that he'd ever had. There was a tether, a small, worn strip of rope that was so frayed and so burnt and he was dangling by the very end strand, waiting for it to tear away, for it to snap.

The past reverberated back to him, staring him straight in the eyes. There was a feeling of force and illness and _disgust_. It was toxic. The taste of a boy's lips on his without his consent, without even thinking of his torn, confused emotions…he felt poisoned.

Small, delicate, raindrop tears fell from the stormy clouds of his eyes down to the sharp angles of his jaw and the tip of his tongue, way down to mingle with the cuts and bruises on his neck and body.

Outside, the world was moving at a fast pace, the evening was descending upon the small town of Lima. A tall shadow climbed slowly down the slanting pavement, a small wing breezing lightly around the streets. A family of rabbits sat upon the pavements, there fur the only thing moving on them as they stood still like a family of grey stone statues.

There was a still silence, the birds in the trees were drowsy, waiting for the time to sing, and the wind slowed its pace. Then the rabbits bolted noiselessly, eyes wide and ears pricked, the birds squawked and flew, swooping as their wings cut through the atmosphere with a low whistle.

The area was completely lifeless, and then the sound of footsteps echoed in the darkening plains, as a small, stumbling teenage boy walked clumsily down the gravelly road.

The boy was tall, lanky, but walked with a defeated slump, his shoulders falling by his sides; he seemed almost to fold in on himself, eyes darting, lips chewed, limping. He had pale, tissue-thin skin, almost translucent, dark slashes under his dark eyes.

A whistle of wind blew around him, along the street, into the unknown.

He was shaking, his whole body shivering and his hands clammy, a wild and terrified look in his startling stormy blue eyes. A small bead of blood ran along his lip, dissolving into his mouth but his only reaction was a disgusted cough.

Kurt, this was Kurt.

His mind whirled with words and sentences and phrases he had heard. The world had taken a knife to his heart, an irreparable wound. He tried to hold up his head, to make the tears dissolve; he tried so fucking hard to be ok. Why couldn't he be ok?

He was tired of trying, worn away like eroded rock; he wanted more than ever to give up.

"You better keep it that way, or else, I'll kill you," The boy spat. Every word that tumbled to the floor was spoken with fierce simplicity and terrifying punctuality. Those eyes… the terror, the fear and the hate in them, they burned a flame-less fire.

Kurt tumbled to the ground, a marble statue amongst and hectic museum. His eyes stared straight ahead, his mouth unable to form words. Danger. The word that flashed into his head, he was going to die, Karofsky was going to kill him. He had to get out, he had to run.

Kurt was still shaking three hours later, as he stood numbly in front of a long snake-like queue full of smiling faces and busy suits. He didn't fit here. All that emotion in one room, the smiles, the tears, the couples holding hands and the scowling faces as phone calls were taken.

When he finally sat down a wave of relief cascaded over him like a waterfall, his shaking legs giving out as he let his head flop into his folded arms. Small salty tears fell from his thunderous grey eyes again; finally, _finally_, some emotion, he could feel.

_'I wonder,'_ Thought the boy. '_If when I fall asleep at night, and I'm crying and begging for help…is anyone listening? Do they not care? Or maybe there is no-one?_' His hand ghosted mindlessly over a angry red scar under his cuff, it smirked at him, taunting him.

He stared at the cup of coffee in front of him, sipping it slowly. It tasted bitter because he'd forgotten to add sugar, and it burnt him to a point that it would blister later, but he couldn't bring himself to care because _finally_ he was feeling.

Kurt was sat alone, but that didn't surprise him, not at all. It hurt so much, knowing the loneliness he would feel until he was out of this fucked up world; but that's ok, because at least he was feeling. He lost the taste of his bitter coffee in the salty slide of his tears.

"Fag,"

"Freak,"

"Creep,"

"…Scared of you creeping in here to look at my junk…"

"Ew, gay boy,"

"I will kill you,"

And then the piercing echo of his body splintering metal, of his head slamming into a locker and knocking him unconscious. The _feel_ of ice pouring over him, of him being too ill to breathe the next morning…of his visits to hospitals and questions he couldn't answer. Sometimes, just on a whim, he would ask himself why he puts up with it. For his education? No…he's waiting, waiting for them to accept him.

"Excuse me? You look like you could do with some company," The voice was husky, tired and a little scratchy. But the words…oh those words, he hadn't heard words of people caring in so, so long. Kurt blinked the grey shimmering into cloudy blue.

This boy couldn't have been older than him; with dark, tanned skin like burnt honey and gelled back black and brown hair that waved just a little bit. And his eyes, they were stunning, a crescendo of gold's and browns and hazel, it was so many colours, a fire in his eyes. He smiled tiredly, if not a little wolfishly. "Blaine," he offered.

It was the eyes, there was a flicker in them, a shadow that crawled through them, through the dark gold and light brown and flecks of hazel, there was that mature glint that was the eyes of an old man, of a man who had seen things and done things beyond comprehension.

But Kurt shook his hand anyway, because he was being kind. "K-Kurt,"

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked, sitting next to him. There was a familiarity about him, a heart beating and brain working quickly behind the lenses of his eyes. There was a soft vulnerability and terrifying hardship in this newcomer. One look in those soft brown/gold eyes and Kurt was falling.

"I-In school, there-there's this…Neanderthal, wh-who's made it his life's mission to make m-my life a live-living hell," His eyes fell on the cooling coffee cup as his heart beat sped up. A hand landed gently on his wrist, like a doctor taking a pulse would. The boy-Blaine- stared at the wrist, eyes flickering for a second before he looked up to meet the soft glasz eyes in front of him.

"I can help you,"

It was those four words that started it; he went from falling without a parachute, to plummeting into the deep, crashing waves of the ocean. "I can offer you protection, a contract if you like," A short, dapper air surrounded him, polite and helpful, not at all dangerous.

Those eyes….

"Ok,"


	2. Push me for the last time

A slow silence was descending quietly on the Lima Bean, as the occupants filed out slowly. The sun was almost fully out in the sky, peaking over thunderous grey clouds as the stillness of the morning outdoors was interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps.

It was approaching school time, but Kurt was never on time anymore as he was sick of learning how to run away when he hated sports anyway. Instead the boy walked rigidly and slowly, his paces hesitant. He ordered his usual, non-fat caramel mocha, and waited patiently for it to be handed to him.

The rain slowed slightly on the windows, the wind cooling down, small beams of light peaked through cracks in the grey sky to smile at the ground for a minute. The door opened, letting in a smooth trail of air into the room, before it slammed shut abruptly.

An elderly couple sat in the back, smiling softly at each other; '_how cute_,' thought Kurt bitterly. The wrinkles on their face were the remnants of pictures taken with their minds so long ago, the ones around their eyes and mouth.

Another boy, looking slightly dazed in the corner, smelt roughly bitter, but also sickeningly sweet, like the smell of damp grass mixed with one of a coal mine. Somehow the glasz-eyed boy didn't think he wanted to know why he smelt like that.

The last occupant of the room was a middle-aged woman, talking animatedly down the phone with a stern expression, her lips forming bitter words as her tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. She was dressed in a pinstripe suit, pressed and ironed. Kurt could smell the sweet soap suds and rich perfume from the side of the room he was perched at.

The boy who walked in however brought an air completely different to the others with him. He was dark and confident, hazel-gold eyes blinking slowly as if it was an unnecessary act that wasn't completely needed. Kurt recognised him straight away, with his dark blue blazer and slicked back gelled hair. His eyes were sharp like a wolf hunting its prey, his smile almost greedy.

The porcelain-skinned boy let out a whistle of air through his teeth, almost relieved. He felt as if, for some reason, he'd been waiting for the boy to arrive. "So…" Blaine started, sipping his coffee, though the steam was billowing out from it like it was almost breathing. "Is there any specific people that I should…take care of?" He sipped his drink, his words chilling.

Kurt paused; he didn't like the tone of the dark-eyed boy's voice, nor the black tint that washed over those hypnotising eyes for a second. "I-urm…D-Dave, Dave, K-Karofsky," The name made him shudder. Outside, the sun streams that had peaked out of the clouds were swallowed up again, and the heat almost vanished from the room.

"Noted," Blaine took another sip from his cup, his eyes scanning over Kurt's face. He watched with interest at the downcast eyes, the slumped and defeated figure and the shiver that cascaded down Kurt's spine. "You really are terrified, aren't you?" He almost sounded pitiful, but there was a strange feeling about it. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him,"

Kurt didn't go to school that day; instead he walked in the rain; letting the icy raindrops attack his face and hands, he enjoyed it, because it let him _feel._ When he finally got home, shivering and soaking with his hair flat against his forehead and his clothes clinging to him, he crawled under his bed sheets and didn't move.

As the night passed and the sun peaked timidly over the horizon, Kurt woke with sunlight in his face, in warmed his cold figure as he slid out of bed before he crawled into the shower. The water was scalding, but that was okay.

When he got dressed, he dressed in tight black skinny jeans, the pockets lined with studs and a violet shirt that hugged his slender figure, a bird-patterned scarf and doc martens. He stared in the mirror, a thin tight-lipped smile on his face, because he was trying to be ok.

He walked into school, almost folding in on himself as his eyes darted around; he flinched at the opening of a locker, wincing as he turned a corner. Whenever he saw a slushy or a letterman jacket he froze, shaking as he reminisced the last few years of his life. Kurt tried to avoid all eye contact.

He still tried to be ok, but somewhere deep in his mind; he knew that he would never really be ok.

They were like animals on a farm; all growling and fighting, tearing one another apart in order to survive. There were the pigs going for slaughter and the wolves that were hunting. Or a beautiful dove with a torn wing, desperate to fly once more.

Halfway through the day, the sun was high in the sky; there was a blanket of light grey clouds, half-concealing the fiery orb that hung in the distance. There was a distinct cold sensation over the entire school, though it wasn't stormy outside and the heating was overclouding everyone.

"Kurt?" The voice was light, familiar. The dark-eyed boy paused, waiting still as a familiar hand tapped his shoulder. "Hey," A familiar dopey smile, like the expression of a small puppy looking for his ball. Soft eyes looked at him with much kindness, his half-brother, Finn Hudson. A breath whistled through Kurt's teeth.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt blinked up at the over towering boy.

Finn was very different to most boys. He walked slowly, lumbering and clumsy; dragging his hands and feet like a bear would drag his paws. He was a protective person by nature, but a dozy bastard by fault.

"Did you hear?" He asked, those soft blue eye lighting up. "About Karofsky I mean?" The slight inclination of Kurt's head showed him that no, he didn't know about Karofsky. "Someone beat him up pretty badly,"

The hallway fell away as the words sank like stones in the sea into Kurt's mind. "What happened?" His voice sounded strange, this was a new _feeling_, he didn't like this _feeling,_ but at least he was _feeling. _

"I don't know," Finn blinked, shrugging his giant shoulders. "Will you be in glee; you're never in glee anymore?" The boy asked, somehow managing to look smaller than Kurt even though he towered above most people.

"Yeah Finn, I'll be in glee," Kurt smiled, patting his shoulder reassuringly; happy, Finn scurried off, like an overgrown squirrel. When Finn had disappeared and the occupants of the hallways really had fallen away, his smile fell.

"Mr Schue, there's something I'd like to say-and sing- before we start today if that's ok?" The glasz-eyes boy asked, biting his pale pastel pink lips between his top two teeth. Everyone attending that day looked at him in mild surprise; it had been a while before Kurt had even fought for a solo with Rachel, which he used to do every day.

"Of-Of course Kurt, all yours," And the Spanish teacher sat down amongst the audience.

"As you all know, from my lack of participation and sarcasm that I've been bullied a lot recently, because of that I'm hardly turning up to school never mind Glee practice, but lately I met a friend who has been helping me, however, I'd like to dedicate this song too Karofsky," Outside the door and almost invisible, Blaine stood with surprise written all over his face. His job was to protect Kurt; he'd been following him around, invisible, all day.

The Kurt opened his mouth and suddenly this time it was Blaine _feeling_. It was a sound so unlike another-he had heard angels sing he had heard them cry, they were both such beautiful and heart melting sounds. This sound though, this was a sound like no other…and it sparked an emotion inside of Blaine, he didn't like it one bit. He didn't want to _feel_.

"Dare me too jump off this Jersey Bridge? Bet you never had a Friday night like this. Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands, I take a look up at the sky and I see red, red for the cancer, red for the wealthy, red for the drink that's mixed with suicide, everything red," The song was sang so different to the original, with pure heartbreak and boldness, like a lullaby or ballad.

Kurt's voice echoes through the lifeless room, the feeling of so many years of torment intertwining with the lives in the room. His bright glasz eyes were shining with tears that refused to cry.

"Please, won't you push me for the last time, let's scream until there's nothing left, so sick of playing, I don't want this anymore. The thought of you is no fucking fun, you want a martyr, I'll be one, because enough's enough, we're done," The words melted together, falling from the tip of his tongue, rolling off the top of his mouth. Blaine refused to _feel_, no, he'd gone so long without feeling and that would not change now; not for some _boy_. The fierce-eyed boy took off into the darkening horizon.

* * *

"Why?" Kurt's voice was shaky and low, almost dangerous. "I've felt horrible for the entire day," He all but growled, his thunderous grey eyes darkening, almost losing the blue in them. He looked up to meet the gold-brown eyes staring at him, his un-amused expression clashing with that of the boys across him.

"Nice singing, princess," The boy ran a hand through his gelled-back hair, a smile of confident arrogance on his face. Suddenly, Kurt was starting to rethink his decisions; only it wasn't sudden because this was something he had been feeling for so long, that he'd tried to push down and out his system.

"Blaine!" He shouted, slamming his hand on the table, stinging the palm of his hand. The coffee poured from the top of the cup, scalding his hand. More _feeling_. "This isn't fucking funny! He's in hospital! He is in critical condition! Pray, tell me, how the fuck is it funny?"

The brown haired boy looked up at Kurt through his long, coal-black lashes; a low chuckle escaped the back of his throat. "You didn't check the terms and conditions did you?" It was a dangerous tone, bitter…almost deadly. "I have the right to protect you in whichever way I want, whether you like it or not, you'd do well to remember that, otherwise it could end badly for you," spit flew from his mouth, his words melding together.

"Why though?"

"Fun,"

"What monster says that?"

"Don't like it princess?" Kurt pushed his chair back from the table, wanting his distance between him and this alluring and deadly boy. Yesterday he had met a boy with a soft smile and a promise of help. Today he was meeting a murderous monster who had his life dangling from a string in his hands.

"Stop calling me princess," His face transformed into a scowl but his eyes betrayed him, there was fear in them. "You could've killed him," He repeated, disbelief in his voice at the dismissal floating in him.

"I was protecting you," Blaine hissed, the cool and collected atmosphere disappearing completely as he stood up, staring down the boy. "And here's the news, _Princess_, you signed the contract not me," He drank the rest of the boiling coffee in his hand. "I don't have to, and won't listen to you, I protect you from other people, not myself," And then he left.


	3. Jealousy

_**((A/N: Warning: Smut))**_

Blaine watched through golden-tinted hazel eyes with intense curiosity. Humanity intrigued him in so many ways, drew him in like a wolf to fresh meat. Humans were vulnerable creatures, begging to be loved, and so easily they jeopardize that love that they hold.

There was a cool breeze washing over the square where he stood; in the distance the sun was setting over the landscape and leaving a deep ruby red hue on everything it touched. There was a precious sensitivity lingering in the air, calling to the blood that thrummed in the dark-haired boy's veins. He could almost smell it.

The wind brushed through his gelled hair momentarily, his eyes flickering like a madman's and his feet clamouring against the pavement as he rushed from step to step. The air was heavy with the taste of sadness; it was as suffocating as smoke poisoning the air.

A delicate petal fluttered from two nimble fingers, a salty tear decorating it before the wind claimed it as prisoner. A boy sat huddled on the pavement, his heart lying beside him in pieces and glinting tears in his amber-green eyes. His coal-black hair was ruffled by the hands of the wind.

"Hey," Said Blaine, sitting beside him. "I'm Blaine," The fierce, heartbroken eyes looked up to meet Blaine's fiery gaze.

"Sam," He coughed, rubbing the tears from his eyes and letting the rose fall from his fingers, a small prick in the side nicking his finger and cutting it. Sam was too entranced by Blaine to care about the dark red that beaded up in his long, pale pianist's fingers.

"Trouble?"

"Boyfriend," He sighed. "Or lack of now," Blaine smiled with an appearance of reassurance.

"He's missing out," There was a soft grin on his face, like a bear hunting his prey as he moved in closer and laid his hands over Sam's. "I'll look after you,"

Half an hour later, he was holding hands with Sam again, but in a completely different way. With Blaine's hands over Sam's as Sam gripped the sheets, his onyx coloured hair startling the frost white pillow behind him. Blaine was kissing and sucking his neck, thrusting in a steady rhythm whilst the boy moaned and begged.

Kurt belonged to Blaine; Blaine didn't belong to Kurt, not in the slightest.

* * *

The night was black now, like a blanket of black satin stretched across the sky, little sequins sewn into it. It was quiet, almost silent, bar the skittering of night-time animals. The moon shone its spotlight through the windows of one person in particular that night.

A tall, lanky boy with soft skin and long limbs was preparing. His tall, lean figure was scantily clad in clothing that he would rarely wear but that night he was on a mission, a mission to show Blaine Anderson that nobody owns him.

His long, skinny legs were pulled into a skinny pair of trousers, too tight to be anything but a second layer of skin over his first. A plain white shirt covered his pale torso, loosely untucked from his pants and the first few buttons undone. An unbuttoned waistcoat pulled over with a decorative scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

His outfit was almost begging, seductive in the way the pants fit snug on his ass and legs, and how his shirt teased into his chest. There was no innocence about his intentions for the night.

The music was thrumming, a blinding vibe vibrating through the air and the lights flashing. The heat came from the friction of skin on skin. There was no modesty in the air, just desperation and the need to unwind.

Many heads turned as the graceful movement of his body and teasing swing of his hips sent many eyes burning into him. Flutters of eyelashes were made and blinks of eyes, all it took was for him to turn and lean over the bar to order and suddenly there was just _so many_ people near. Alcohol, he needed alcohol.

He wasn't used to putrid, un-diluted beer, but after his first taste, he took the plunge, feeling the burning liquid wash over his tongue in a refreshing rush as energy finally coursed through his veins. The glassy-eyed boy threw back his head and laughed at the buzz, ordering another one.

Then he was dancing, his feet moving in practiced moves, his hips rotating and his body twisting in its own flexible way. Kurt had been there half an hour before two boys had passed his approval. A tall boy, with strong arms and a body made up of lean muscle- blue eyes that were bright and alive, brunet hair ruffled. Then, on his other side was a smaller boy with curly blonde hair and soft and careful grey eyes.

The music pounded; spellbinding him as he dared moves he'd never attempted before and said things he'd never had the courage to say. He shouted and yelled and smiled, for the first time in so long, he didn't care.

"I'm here for your entertainment!" The glasz eyed boy sang along with the music, he clambered onto the bar, many people around him reaching up towards him. Kurt had hands all over him, and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the attention he so rarely got. The barman shook his head and sighed with a fighting grin on his face.

"Careful mate, you'll be throwing up a gutter tomorrow!" He laughed, but no-one was listening, least of all Kurt.

Many people wanted to touch him, to mark him and have their way with him; those lips and those words and dear God them hips. No-one knew this boy, this tall gorgeous stranger with the softest skin and alluring eyes, but they were all placing their bets.

It was an hour, maybe two in when Kurt finally found him. He was sat in the corner, eyeing curiously; his hair too ruffled and his cheeks too flushed for him to have not had any action all ready now. His eyes were a crushing crescendo of greens and blues and greys colliding together in a sea of colours; His lips chapped and dark pink, his skin tanned and toned. Kurt knew that if he didn't get that boy to take him home, he'd regret it.

He pushed through the vibrating bodies, ignoring the hands on his body as he pulled himself through the swarm. The boy's soft gaze locked with his through the bodies and their eyes didn't leave; they magnetised towards one another, meeting in a crevice between the dancing men.

Immediately, their bodies moulded together, the green-eyed boy with his hands on Kurt's waist, his body moving slowly and sloppily against his. "Sebastian," He muttered huskily into his ear in way of greeting. "That was quite a show you were putting on there," There was no space and the air seemed to disappear from the room as Kurt's lost himself in the feel of Sebastian's body against his.

"Kurt,"

The dancing was close and personal full of wandering hands and gasps and moans until finally, _finally_, Sebastian offered Kurt a night to remember.

They were on top of each other so quickly; Kurt under Sebastian as he rolled his hips upward to meet Sebastian's. The sandy-haired boy's hands groped at the glasz-eyed boy's ass, pulling him closer as Kurt moaned gratingly, gasping out and leaning his head up to attack the boy's neck, sucking and nibbling and groaning.

They paid the cabbie, tumbling into Sebastian's apartment.

The green-eyed boy pushed Kurt against the wall, kissing him fiercely, their lips fused together and their teeth clinking together as the alcohol stirred in Kurt's veins, his tongue battling against Sebastian's as his fingers wound through his own scarf.

"Why so many…fucking…layers?" The green eyed boy gasped, all but ripping Kurt's shirt as he battled the buttons. Kurt grinned, pulling it over his head with ease, pushing Sebastian's off of him. The two met again in a burning kiss, Kurt switching the roles and pushing Sebastian against the wall, a satisfying thud ringing down the empty hall.

Kurt sunk to his knees, his hands undoing the zip on the taller boy's jeans, rubbing his hard member through his boxers. "K-Kurt," He moaned, a dark sound climbing out of his throat as he thrust up into the boy's palm. "K-Kurt pl-please,"

"Please what?" The boy's blue/grey eyes were dark with lust, his voice scratchy and layered with want. He looked up through his long dark lashes, dipping two fingers under the line of Sebastian's boxers.

"S-Suck me, oh God, please," Kurt grinned dirtily, pushing his hand under the thin layer of clothing, his hand working up and down Seb's hardened member. He pulled his cock from his boxers, licking up the underside, his eyes locked with Sebastian's.

The words that fell from Sebastian's lips were jumbled and confused, gripping and scratching at the wall behind him. "Kurt!" He gasped as the porcelain-skinned boy wrapped his lips around Sebastian's hard cock, sucking the tip delicately.

He took in more of his length slowly, his hand reaching to massage his balls, Sebastian gripped Kurt's hair, pushing more into the boy's mouth. Kurt moaned around Bas' member, sending vibrations right to the base.

"O-h, G-God, Kurt!" he exclaimed, gripping the brunette's hair fiercely.

Kurt hummed, sending Sebastian into a murmuring mess of words that made incoherent sentences. He thrust up into Kurt's mouth as the boy sucked, hollowing out his cheeks. "I'm g-gonna…Kurt…I…" Sebastian came, his head falling against the wall behind him, green eyes almost overtaken by black, panting and moaning.

Kurt didn't hesitate before he swallowed, on his feet in seconds and peeling off the remnants of his clothes.

In minutes, he was being pushed against the headboard of Sebastian's bed, the boy kissing down his jaw, his skin rubbing against his in a heavy tandem. The feel of the other boy's heartbeat against his own was sending a wild europhia down his body, the vibrations from his moans going straight to Kurt's cock.

Sebastian thrust against him, his member already half-hard again as the boy squeezed Kurt's ass, pulling the cheeks apart and pushing him up against him. "F-fuck," He groaned, pleading for more. The glasz-eyed boy was scratching at the taller boy's back, bruising and scratching him as he gasped in pleasure.

Sebastian rolled on a condom, Kurt's legs hooking behind his back. "No prep," Kurt mumbled. "I don't want to walk tomorrow," he growled. The other boy moaned, desperate to be inside of Kurt, those words sounding so animalistic.

Sebastian pushed in slowly at first, despite Kurt's request; he was wary of the dangers of going in too hard and fast with no prepping. He moved slowly, his body creating wonderful friction against Kurt's, the whole room heating up with the feeling. Then as Kurt begged and pleaded, he gave in, picking up his speed.

"F-fuck, Sebastian!" He gasped, his hole clenching around Sebastian momentarily as his body used the intrusion. "h-harder, f-faster," He thrust his hips up to meet the other boy's thrusts. Sebastian obeyed, sucking on Kurt's neck as he did so, nibbling his collar bone. He teased his nipples, tweaking them and twisting them.

Kurt's head fell back against the headboard, his hands clutching at Sebastian's back. "Oh..oh…_oh_," He moaned, gasping. "Sebastian!" He shouted, the overwhelming feeling of heat and lust and sex sending him over the edge as he came between them; his hole clenched as he did.

The green-eyed boy watched as Kurt came, a stirring feeling in his stomach as the boys angular jawline reflected the light off of it in the best way; his dark red cheeks flushed darker and lips raw. Sebastian came at the combined effect of the image and the tight feeling around his cock.

"Kurt!"

The two collapsed on top of each other, unable to speak from exhaustion and fear of what the other had to say. So they simply fell asleep.


	4. Edge

Sebastian sat up first. His keen, pretty green eyes surveyed the world, his sharp features catching a few rays of early morning sunlight that streamed through the window and hit the bed that he was lay on. He looked beside him, wondering how drunk he was last night and who exactly was in bed with him.

He heard soft snores, but that was the only clue he had, as the boy (Assumedly) was buried under the covers. Sebastian blinked at the lump next to him, wondering if he was short and stumpy or whether he was just curled up into a ball. He couldn't remember last night, not in the slightest, but he still had an echo of the pleasure he had felt running through his veins; the adrenaline rush that he got from sex was still bouncing off his bones.

He heard a soft whimper, startling him. The crescendo of greens and blues and greys that made up those pretty almond-shaped eyes sharpened, his pupils widening. The boy next to him shot up, startling the only other occupant (himself) and causing him to tumble to the floor, gasping.

He peered over the side, and his throat ran dry. There, as in…in his bed, was single-handedly, _the _most gorgeous Human being to ever walk the planet. This boy was all long limbs and porcelain skin, his skinny figure catching in the sunlight, making his chestnut hair with light caramel highlights glow healthily. It wasn't this however that made the boy so attractive, that wasn't what made him so unbelievably cute.

It was his eyes. The most stunning, striking, bright eyes he had ever seen, with such a unique colour that it was hard to explain. There were light blues and dark blues and flecks of gold and green and light, cloudy grey that made his eyes seem stormier than the thunderous skies. They were also heartbreakingly melancholy.

"You remind me of my friend," He blurted, unable to help himself, although immediately he chastised himself for not being able to keep his big, talented, sarcastic mouth shut.

"Why?" Asked the boy, his voice higher than a normal boys, but soft, not harsh, though in this tone, admittedly confused. It brought back little flashes of moans and begging from the night before.

"You look sad," The tanned boy replied, looking down at the floor. "She was always sad, s-she got bullied a lot," He felt like whacking his head off a table as he looked down at the floor. _Great way to introduce yourself to an angel, tell them about your dead best friend._

"Oh, I'm sorry," But he didn't say it awkwardly, obviously picking up on the 'was' part of the sentence, he smiled sadly. "I would hug you but…" the cute boy gestured down at himself. "No clothes," the awkward little chuckle that came out of his mouth made Sebastian smile. This boy was breath-taking, and he wouldn't mind making the one-time thing a two-time thing.

"I'm Sebastian," He offered, picking up his boxers off the floor and dragging them up his legs. "Welcome to chez Smythe,"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel," Fuck, even his name was cute, and unique, quirky, looking at the clothes on the floor.

"You have…a lot of layers,"

"So you said last night," He chuckled; obviously he holds his alcohol better. The chestnut-brown headed boy ran a hand through his messy bed/sex-hair the look suiting him more than any amount of product could; he then struggled helplessly pulling on the tightest, most uncomfortable looking pants Sebastian had ever laid witness too, he felt the pain from across the room. "Listen I've got to go, but I'm happy to leave my number if you ever want to do this again," He placed a piece of paper on the dresser with a grin. "Nice meeting you, Sebastian," then he was out of his room, pulling his shirt over his head.

Sebastian shivered as the ghost of Kurt's presence hung thickly in the air. He'd never made a boy who could render him speechless like that, at least when he was sober anyway.

Hazel and caramel and stormy deep brown clashed together with little droplets of gold to stare at the newcomer in The Lima Bean. The newcomer was tall and pale, and unashamedly sporting little bruises all over his neck and probably all over his body. He walked stiffly, trying not to limp and keep his head above everyone else's, it worked. No-one paid any attention, except the owner of the eyes that were gazing so fiercely at him.

"Kurt," The voice came out clipped, annoyed, biting his crimson lips, darker than usual, blood-red. He stared as the boy winced and sat down, coffee in hand. Past the small of coffee and clean, laundered clothes, Blaine could smell the sex on him, if it wasn't already _painfully_ obvious.

"What Blaine? I'm tired, I'm not in the mood to argue with you over the fact that I am a Human being and I don't belong to you,"

"That's not what the contract says," Kurt remained silent, sipping his coffee, it burnt his tongue. "You had sex," It wasn't a question, or statement. It was an absent-minded remark, almost too himself, tainted with a tone of un-believability, and maybe just a little undercurrent of hurt.

"Yes, I did, I wanted a night to myself,"

"Your body belongs to me, Kurt Hummel," his tone lost its softness and became edgy and dark. "You signed that contract, I didn't force you, but I think you need a little bit of reminding of your signature, and a_ little_ lesson on ownership," He was almost spitting his words, his eyes dark, almost black, Kurt could see the Demon part of his blood, the reason he was an angel that fell.

"I…" Blaine grabbed his arms and led him out of the Lima Bean, the coffee sitting abandoned on the table whilst the waitress watched them go.

"Must be eager," She muttered to herself, not knowing of the pain Kurt would undergo in less than an hour.

Kurt's glasz eyes were stained with more blue than they needed as he was shoved against the wall, his back cracking against the force. His pastel pale lips parted in a soft cry, but no words fell out. Blaine's lips slammed against him, with too much teeth and rough lips and it just didn't seem right. But he didn't get a choice, the moment that ink touched paper, he had given himself away.

Now he was giving up.

The two tumbled onto the bed, Kurt under Blaine as the ebony-haired boy straddled his waist, pulling off his shirt in one swift movement. Kurt whimpered fruitlessly. "P-please," He stuttered, his pretty eyes completely blue for a change, staring up into the lust-blown ones hovering above him.

"You made your choice," He snatched Kurt's wrists forcefully, bruising them surely, slamming them against the metal of the bedposts and with a swift click of handcuffs; Kurt was writhing against them, struggling against his bonds. His mind became heavy, drugged with fatigue and pain, eyes wild and full of fear. Lashing out with his feet, which was a quest with such dead weight on his hips.

The curly-haired boy raised his hand, his nails sharp and eyes dark, pressing it to Kurt's cheek, dragging it slowly and forcefully down that porcelain skin of his. The line of crimson was so horrifically beautiful on the ivory canvas that was Kurt. He cried out, pain as his saline-filled tears mingled with the cut.

"Please," He said, his voice shaking.

"Stop," Blaine said. "Please stop," He shook his head. "You broke the rules, _you_ did, not me, this is your punishment,"

"I know you're a fallen angel, but surely there's some of your angel in there somewhere? An angel wouldn't do that,"

"I'm not angel, I'm fallen, I'm practically a Demon," The other boy kissed down the smooth pale chest of his "Toy," Kissing along the waistband of his pants. "You're so hot, and you expect em not to take advantage of that?" He tugged at the button on Kurt's (for a change) loose pants, pulling them away. The dark eyes were completely black, they were terrifying, animalistic, as his teeth became sharper, nibbling, his tongue lashing out against skin. "I tell you what, It seems a little harsh for one mistake…" Kurt sighed with relief. "But I will do something," He gulped down spittle in his dry, hoarse throat.

Then the cold air hit him, along with hot breath. He'd never felt so vulnerable in his life, so exposed, and in that second, his mind gave up, he passed out from the fear.


	5. Apologize

Silver tears fell down porcelain skin, hazy vision through glassy, unseeing eyes, and the world in silence, his heart beating slowly. Kurt was terrified; he was locked in the embrace of the fallen Angel and he could feel the heated breath on his neck, it made him shiver.

Blaine has said that he wouldn't go too far, he said he wouldn't, but the younger boy was in so much pain that it was clear he had lied. He sobbed and sobbed, but no-one was listening, the world was under their own spell, he was alone.

There was a shudder and a groan that broke the echoing silence; Kurt could sense movement next to him and the ivory-skinned boy stiffened, shock and fear overcoming him like a tsunami. He turned as soon as the padlocked embrace around him left, to meet dark, golden/hazel/caramel eyes. They weren't black, not like last night.

"Are you…crying?" Came a husky voice through the silence, layered with guilt and fear and…self-disgust? Suddenly the arms were around him again, but the embrace wasn't possessive, it was soft and full of the word "Sorry," A hand reached up in the end and linked with Kurt's. The boy was still cowering from the touch, Blaine pressed a kiss to his knuckles and let go. "I'm sorry, I…this is why I live amongst Demons, I can't control my anger and lust, I might as well be one," He sat up and rested his head in his hands.

"I…it hurts, so much,"

"You were passed out, I don't know what came over me, you have to believe me here, I'm not asking for friendship, I'm begging for forgiveness,"

"You raped me!" The words hung in the air, the milk-coffee-coloured boy hung his head. _Why do I even want his forgiveness? He's just a Human boy? What do I care? _"How do I forgive you for that?" The silence over took them again and Blaine simply stood, gathered Kurt's clothes and some cream, before handing them to the other boy.

"I don't know," And he shoved him towards the bathroom, where Kurt got changed and left without saying goodbye.

* * *

The rest of the night dragged, all the word's that fell from those plush, perfect lips were tormenting the Angel, they ploughed into him and twisted like ivy vines in his head, snatching, pulling. He wished nothing more for the boy to come back. He didn't, he doubted he ever would. Blaine glared at the window, cursing his nature for the first time in his life. All his life he had been cocky, confident, he hadn't cared when he had done this before, but he still did it. But this boy was an Angel, and Blaine only knew he had found his personal weakness.

_Yet I defiled him._

* * *

The next day at the Lima Bean, the porcelain skinned boy had gathered his courage to go and speak to the Fallen Angel; he didn't buy any coffee because he never seemed to get to drink it. He was suddenly bold and confident as he approached him. "Why did you fall? You were angel before you fell, but why did you fall?" Blaine looked up, the dark bags under his eyes noticeable, the drained skin colour out of character.

"Sex, Angels aren't supposed to have sex, they're not even supposed to talk to Humans, but I had sex with one and all I could think of is how deprived angels were. Lucifer took me in, he is the original Fallen Angel after all. But it wasn't because I had sex they got rid of me," He stared down at the table, for the first time showing hurt and discomfort openly. "It was because I had sex with a man," He looked up into the beautiful, shining orbs opposite him, seeing the pain and fear in them, it made him shake and his hollow heart crack.

"Oh," Kurt felt sympathy, and suddenly he night before seemed so far back into his past that he had forgotton.

"Will you ever forgive me?"  
"Maybe, but it will take time,"

"I understand," He didn't, wasn't sex supposed to make people feel good? So why didn't Kurt want it, or rather, want it with him?

_Because_ he has Sebastian.

"Blaine?"

"Can I see Sebastian please?" Kurt's eyes shone and his pastel pale pink lips tilted upwards slightly when he said _his_ name, his finger clasping around each other excitedly as he waited eagerly for a response.

"Ok," He didn't want to say ok, he wanted to say _no, you're mine_, but he didn't, he let Kurt go this one time, and suddenly he was thinking this contract was a bad idea, sex wasn't worth a heart, let alone a broken one.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what are you doing to me?_


	6. Fall

Kurt's pale cheeks shone with a healthy glow in the sunlight as it caught every angle or his stern jawline. The sunlight intensified the colours of his eyes even more as they gazed over the streets until they found what…or who…they were looking for. His lips, seemingly darker from all the biting of them, cried out in joy. "Sebastian!" Kurt knew that it had just been one night and that sex probably wasn't that big of a deal too Sebastian with his calm, collected and cocky demeanour, he probably has so many notches in his bedpost.

For Kurt, however, that was the second time he'd ever done that and the first time had been somewhat sloppy and painful.

The swirls of greens and blues that made up Bas's eyes were suddenly staring at him, the misty grey that clouded over the irises still staring down at him. Kurt would never admit it out loud, but he had missed Sebastian from their first encounter, and not just the sex, someone as witty and confident as Sebastian needed someone to keep him check.

"Kurt!" He grinned, giving a little wink to his friend. "I haven't seen you since you were tied up in my bed sheets, and I'd love to see you in them again…"

"Get lost, that'll only happen if I'm so drunk I have alcohol poisoning and/or drugged," The bitchface was in place, but the twinkle in the mash-up of colours that made his eyes made it noticeable he was happy. For a change.

"That's funny you didn't seem to be saying that two nights ago…in fact I'm sure you were practically scre-"

"Shut up! We're in public!"

"We can get out of public if you like?"

"Just walk,"

The two laughed and exchanged jokes as they walked, Kurt found out that Sebastian had never had a boyfriend in his life and just preferred to have sex with no attachments, and that he gave away his virginity when he was 13 to a 16 year old. ("You bloody whore,").

Sebastian found out, much to his surprise that Kurt had only ever had one boyfriend who pressured him into sex then left him, and now he's just waiting for the right person but has a "Fuck-Buddy," Named Blaine (Sounds hot, we in for a threesome?") They traded the little details about themselves, what type of guys they like, and then proceeded to go shopping in which Kurt chose all of Sebastian's clothes.

"Kurt, I can't wear that I can't pull of tight jeans and fancy shirts like you,"

"Just try it on; it won't kill you Bas,"

"Might kill my balls," he muttered in return, Kurt pretended he didn't hear, but was slapping the tall, tanned boy in his head many many times.

When Sebastian came out again, Kurt was drinking some water, then he looked up and saw what his clothes choice looked like on Sebastian, and smoothly choked. The tight black jeans that he was sporting were a little smaller than they should be and apparently left no room for the imagination, not that Kurt needed imagination. And the top was a simply dark blue button-down shirt that clung to his heavily muscled arms.

Kurt swallowed the rest of his water, setting the bottle aside as his eyes raked over his friend's body, suddenly hyper aware that he had seen what was under those clothes and hadn't flushed twice as much. "I kind of feel stupid in these, I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but these just…well," He went to turn away but the boy with Alabaster skin grabbed his hand and turned him around sharply.

There was fire in those icy eyes; there was something dark, something exciting there. "You look amazing," he said breathlessly. The fire roared as he slammed his lips so hard down onto Sebastian's that he almost fell over. In seconds he was kissing back, all tongue and teeth and yeah it was sloppy but it was also amazing.

"I should wear your clothes choices more often," the taller boy mused, raising an eyebrow at the pale skin now flushed red on his friend. "Especially if it has that effect on you," His eyes travelled below the belt.

"Just go and get changed Sebastian,"

* * *

They both sat in The Lima Bean, Kurt shivering slightly as familiar memories came over him, the small of coffee on the Angel's blazer, on his skin. He gulped, suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings, of how close people were too him, of all the voices around him. His heartbeat sped up and a dizzy spell washed over him. "Kurt? Kurt are you ok? Kurt talk to me here," It was Sebastian, his deep green eyes soothing him, the pads of his thumbs running over Kurt's creamy white cheeks.

"I-sorry, I was just…thinking," Sebastian chuckled.

"That's dangerous," And ordered the coffee.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do,"

They both took a seat near the window, watching the cars fly by and the world turn with such speed; all the hustle and bustle, the noise and lights and…life. Life in a city for a boy who was dying inside. Sebastian looked at him with interest, "You look upset," Kurt snorted, he couldn't help himself, upset didn't add up to it.

"I am," He replied.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? You, no of course not! You're the only person at the moment in my life that is doing anything right!" Though he could not see, across from them, a chameleon to the world, was Blaine and it stung, but he knew he deserved it.

"What is it?"

"I…" How do you explain to someone you were raped by a fallen Angel but it's kind of your fault anyway because you were the idiot that signed a contract. "Bullying, and a whole lot of it, it's not easy being the only openly gay kid in school, in fact it really kills, I keep…trying, I keep telling myself it'll get better, but I'm terrified, I hate going to school, sometimes I don't even turn up,"

"That's horrible," For the first time, like Blaine, Sebastian dropped his cocky attitude and showed some form of emotion as he reached out and took Kurt's hand. "No-one should have to put up with that,"

"Well I do," Kurt spat bitterly, staring at his cup because it was that, the bullying that got him in this mess, which made him meet a devilishly handsome boy with bronze skin and dark eyes that blackened with anger and lust. It was the bullying that made him meet Blaine Devon Anderson. That got him raped. And yet something about him was so alluring, irresistible.

"Kurt, I need to say something here," The olive-skinned boy coughed nervously. "I…I like you, a lot, and that doesn't happen with me, it's never happened before, but I can't…I can't stop thinking about you and I'm not going to say I'm in love with you because I've literally known you for about 20 hours, not including the fact you stayed at my house because we were both asleep, But…you know…"

"I…I…can't," He pushed his coffee away and grabbed his bags. "I'm so sorry," And then he ran home, leaving Sebastian staring after him with a melancholy expression on his face. Blaine stood in the shadows, after all that was what he was made of now, he stared after Kurt too, with an expression that said he couldn't believe what happened, his eyes clouded slightly. Kurt just gave up love for possession. Why would he do that?

Because he's terrified of you, you freak, you fucking raped him.

* * *

So Blaine ran after Kurt, well if Kurt was already scared of him, there wasn't much else he could do right?

The milky-skinned boy looked jaundiced; his face lacking more colour than usual, his eyes red from rubbing and his blue-grey-green eyes had more water in them than the river outside of town. He stared at the door, wanting to run out of it as much as he wanted someone to walk through it. He was alone, broken and would never love because of a stupid contract.

"Kurt?" Came a soft voice, he half expected to see Sebastian, the voice was full of care like his would be, but no it was Blaine. "Well done," His eyes lit up, a smile on his face. There was something different; the soft voice seemed darker now that he listened, laced with lust. Blaine's deep hazel/caramel eyes didn't turn black, but they glinted in the sunlight, that reminded Kurt of a knife lay out in the sunlight alone.

"Thanks Blaine," Replied the younger boy bitterly, his blue eyes holding a deathly glare. "Thanks for nothing," He spat out, fire burning, a different fire from when he was with Sebastian, a putrid fire full of hate and fear and _rage_. "I hate you,"

"No you don't," Replied the other boy coolly. "You really don't, and you don't like that do you?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything,"

"Oh but I do, I don't expect you to love me, oh hell no, that's not what I want, but you know that you lust for me, you think about how physically attractive I am all the time, how dangerous I am and how it turns, you, on," He whispered the last three words with solid punctuality into Kurt's ear, the boy shivered, then shoved him away.

"I don't lust for you or love you; I have a mutual attraction for you,"

"But you want to feel loved don't you?"

"Of course, doesn't every Human?"

"Then let me do that for you, just for tonight," Kurt stared, mouth open in shock at the Fallen Angel's offer, he made it seem casual, as if offering candy. Then again, Kurt didn't think he really had a choice.

"Fine,"

Blaine felt his eyebrows raise, he hadn't expected him to comply so well, a bit of begging and chaining later then maybe, but not so early, it took the fun out a bit. "Really?" Kurt nodded. The older man shrugged and reached out for Kurt, pulling him close by his jacket, planting his lips in a rough kiss on his captive.

Kurt reciprocated the kiss quickly, almost eagerly, throwing Blaine off balance for a second as a pair of soft hands found its way under his blazer. He could feel his heat through his crisp white shirt as they explored, letting the offending item of clothing fall to the floor.

His tongue darted and dashed around inside the shorter man's sucking and nibbling and sending exciting vibes down to his cock. Blaine shuddered. Pressing Kurt up against the wall, furious at the many, many layers that he seemed to be sporting. "I'm going to fuck you so hard into this wall you want walk for a week," he muttered huskily, Kurt nodded, gulping, something in his eyes saying that he was enjoying this, but wasn't at the same time.

Blaine pushed the boy down, nibbling his ear, humming against sweaty skin as he pushed the jacket off and unknotted the scarf. Two down two to go. He kissed down the pale, prominent jawbone, leaving little marks and bruises, revelling in the little mews and moans escaping the pastel pale lips of the angelic boy. He sucked on his throat, against his Adam's apple, unbuttoning the crumpled shirt as he did. Kurt moaned, the vibrations going out into Blaine's mouth. "You are so hot," He grinded against the moderately baggy pants that Kurt was wearing today, thankful they wouldn't but much of a challenge. The ashen faced boy thrust up towards the other, out of control.

A hand trailed down the front of his flushed chest, the open shirt exposing his pale chest, suddenly he was feeling inferior in front of Blaine. He started by tugging off the tie of the boy opposite him, unbuttoning a few buttons before pulling it over his head.

The curly-haired boy (noting the lack of hair gel in his hair) travelled a hand up his thigh, letting it ghost of the prominent bulge in his pants. "You tease,"

"Someone's eager," He chuckled. A dark, husky moan emitted from the back of the usually light-sounding boy, it made Blaine's bones jump as he thrust down on him. "Fuck Kurt, what was that?" Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine's waist, holding him as close as possible as his tongue pressed into his mouth, furious and wild, grinding up against the Angel. Their feet were tangled together like a rope of hormones and sweat at the end of the bed, their knees intertwined, and when Kurt accidentally slipped his thigh between Blaine's the curly haired boy keened.

Kurt sucked at the exposed skin on Blaine's neck, rubbing his thigh higher up against the other's crotch, watching him moan and beg and plead. "Pants, take them…off," He grinded up against the most welcome intrusion on his cock.

In a furious haste of scrambling at buttons and zips, the button popped off Blaine's pants; he chuckled and decided he would deal with it later.

Kurt flipped them over, suddenly stronger and more confident, kicking his pants of in unison with Blaine, Kissing down his elder's chest until he reached the waistline of his boxers. He kissed along it, and then down his thighs, letting the Angel beg. He felt powerful that he had this effect on this all-powerful being. He discarded all underwear and wrapped his swollen lips around Blaine's length, sucking and bobbing whilst Blaine thrusts up into his mouth with moans and groans and begs and pleads.

The fair skinned boy then pulled off, climbing on top of the other. "So powerful now right?" He chuckled darkly, but before Blaine could reply, he lowered himself onto Blaine's length, grasping his hips.

"Fuck you,"

"That's the idea," Blaine thrusted up into him, making him moan in both pain and pleasure, not used to the intrusion on such a level. "Oh God, Blaine," He never thought those lips would leave his lips, and as they did he thought of Sebastian, and how he had moaned _his_ name. Blaine started to thrust up again. "Faster," But his heart wasn't into it, his body, however was.

As he came, Blaine changed, he looked vulnerable and innocent, his eyes screwed shut and his lips parted, his whole body _glowed. _Literally, a light golden glow highlighted his tanned skin. It was…beautiful.

From Blaine's perspective, as he came down from his high, he watched Kurt come, his eyes open wide, dark and stormy and shining radiantly. His pale skin reflected the hazy afterglow on Blaine as he gasped through swollen, pale lips. It was…amazing.

Then they both collapsed next to each other, they didn't touch, they didn't speak. But he could tell Kurt already regretted it.


	7. Seperate

Blaine stirred slightly, his hard skin rubbing something soft as he moved, with a start he realised it was Kurt. He swallowed his spit down his suddenly dry throat as he took in the messy hair and mouth-made bruises on his porcelain skin, Blaine had put those bruises there. He grinned too himself as he stared down at the other boy. The night came back in little flashes; the sounds of moans, the tingle from friction on skin and how Blaine, no matter how powerful he was, had caved in completely under Kurt.

He looked away from the sleeping boy, scared of what his mind would start to think of his upmost beauty and innocence that only a Human could have. He sighed, he refused to ever fall for a Human, no matter how beautiful, or magical that Human was, Kurt was no exception, he was just there for the sex.

A pair of bright, sad blue-green orbs were soon staring at him, blinking innocently in the morning sun, the few rays that highlighted the long pale limbs of the Kurt. He moaned in exhaustion, but that moan only brought back memories from last night, which made the Fallen Angel bite his lip as his eyes raked over the sleepy boy. Suddenly Kurt's eyes opened wide.

"You-You have curly hair!" He exclaimed, reaching a hand out to run through the released curls with excitement. The helmet of hair gel that he usually wore had come out in the sweat and turbulence of the night before, but only now was it noticed.

"And you have sex hair," Replied Blaine drily. Kurt pulled his hand away from the dark curls as if it had been scorched by a red-hot poker. Suddenly, as if realising who he was talking to, Kurt's beautiful sea-drenched eyes turned guilty, ashamed and regretful, he turned away to hide his face and the tears in them.

"And I'm leaving," He whispered hoarsely, standing up, pulling up his many layers of clothes onto his body.

"Wait Kurt, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't force anything on you, and I asked, I didn't know you'd regret until afterwards, so it's your fault here, not mine, just saying,"

"You're so blind Blaine! I was upset, I was so upset, because I think I've met someone I actually love and I can't have him, because of you, so if it's the only way I'm going to have sex, I'll take it, but you're a bastard you know that?"

"I've been told," The other boy replied cheekily, an infuriatingly devilish smile on his face.

"I hate you!" He screamed, his eyes wild with fury, his pale skin flushing with anger. He steadied his breathing and swallowed the air slowly. "Blaine, I like him, I mean, I really like him, you can still protect me, heck, you could still have sex with me, but this is just sex, I can't live like this,"

"Love is a weakness," The Angel-Demon replied with a stoic expression, his voice void of emotion and his hazel-caramel eyes staring blankly at the floor.

"I'm Human, I have to love!" A tear fell from his eyes, sliding over his porcelain skin. "All my life, I've put up with everyone else's shit and the only thing that got me through was the knowledge that one day I would get my Cinderella story, I would live happily ever after, I would fall in love, and you're taking that away from me. It's like taking away my right to be Human,"

Blaine remained silent, his eyes seeping black around the edges, like a burnt golden honey pancake. His red lips seemed blood red as he stood away from the light, in the shadows. His skin golden, his curls falling into those dark-infested eyes; he truly looked like an angel. He moved his eyes from where they were downcast on the floor to meet Kurt's. The ivory-skinned boy gasped, taking in the Devilish, but Angelic look that painted Blaine's image.

As he stepped forth from the shadows, the light cast a shadow behind him, and the shadow had ink-black, unfurled wings. "Maybe it's time you saw my full figure?" He whispered darkly. The shadows melted away, climbing around the room, engulfing it into a shadow realm. They attacked Kurt's shadow, taunting it like it was him they were taunting him; he shivered.

"I lost my wings when I lost my title of Angel, but these shadows stay with me forever," Kurt remained silent as the shadows moved away from him, swirling into their former form on Blaine's shadow. He whimpered slightly; the shadows were dark and malicious, they sneered at him and sent terrified vibes down his spine.

"Please leave me alone, please," He whispered, the shadows moved, they hid the light, they _breathed. _He stepped back, so his back hit the wall. Blaine sneered, once again showing the black in his eyes, the shadows, he was more Demon than Angel now.

"I'll leave you alone, but here's the deal, I won't hurt you or pretty boy if you simply listen to me, you are not to ever see him again, you belong to me, and I don't think you need another lesson on that do you?"

"N-no," The taller boy stammered, pressing himself as far away from Blaine as possible. "I won't- I…"

"Go home, but not to Sebastian, ever,"


	8. Bad Day

There's a storm coming, Sebastian can feel it; even though the sun is smiling in the sky, and even though that sky is clear of clouds and blue as the sea, he can feel the vibrations through the air. There's a thunderstorm coming.

He walks through crowds of people, fighting against wave after wave as they all seem to want to go in the opposite direction as him. Clambering through limbs and voice and a world in which everyone was ok, but he wasn't. Kurt wouldn't reply to his messages, he hadn't seen him, not even at Scandals.

The green-eyed boy was learning fast that he was alone. There was not a person in the world who wanted a slut, who threw himself around like a ragdoll, even Kurt; beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic Kurt with a heart of gold. He shook his head and made his way through to the centre of town, where the food centre and toilets were.

Upon arriving, he looked frantically around to see if he saw a familiar face, but with no avail, he had to fight through queues and angry-looking obese people on his own, again. His so-called "friends" had blown him off again, no pun intended, they had more important things to do, also no pun intended.

Growling in frustration, He pushed through everyone else, but the sandy-haired boy was barely noticed, as he clambered through bodies and bad breath to reach the counter. Then it was about 15 minutes before he was served, his stomach was roaring and the only thing he could afford was a small bag of chips.

Once he got home, he collapsed just outside the door, pushing his head into his hands; small tears appeared in his velvet green-grey eyes. There was a thunderstorm, that thunderstorm he predicted, a storm inside his body, he was the storm. Yet his day was still going to get worse, because no day could ever just be bad, could it? Bot for Sebastian anyway, everyday just has to get shittier and shittier until the only thing he can do is lie in bed and hope that the house doesn't set itself on fire.

He wasn't just upset because of Kurt, though that was one of the greater reasons he felt like breaking down because Kurt was _special_. He was also upset because he had run into an old "friend" today. A friend, who in freshman year had made his life a living hell, shoved him into lockers, threw slushies' in his face and beat the shit out of him. He had just got out of prison for sexual assault; sexual assault that was performed two years ago on Sebastian. He got bailed finally, and now he was after Sebastian again.

So now he sat, terrified out of his wits, a sobbing mess as he tries to fathom how his day could get any worse, but when you ask how a day could get worse, it's like asking for trouble.

"Sebastian," The voice surprised him, because what was someone else doing in his house? It sort of dawned on the tall, tanned boy that perhaps he left a window open. "I would've waited outside, but it's more entertaining to see people's faces when I appear from nowhere," _Silence._

"Who a-are you?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson," Sebastian looked up at the boy; he was short, about his age, his hair layered thick with gel, his skin deep olive and his eyes the colour of burnt honey. He smiled, but the smile didn't seem nice at all, it seemed threatening, territorial. "I'm here to have a chat to you about Kurt,"

"I wouldn't if I was you, he hates me, so you can keep your fuck buddy, ok?"

"Well thank you, but I know, Kurt won't date you because of me, so here's what I'm saying here. Back. Off!" His voice was suddenly stern and those caramel/burnt honey eyes flashed, black seeping in through the edges. The room seemed darker, black vines like poison ivy, twisted around the room, but Sebastian was so upset he thought his mind was paying tricks on him.

"But you're just his fuck buddy! You don't love him, you love his body!" He snarled back, red-ringed eyes narrowed and glaring, hands clenched as he rose to his full height; he towered over Kurt, so next to Blaine he was huge.

And yet there was still something so unnerving about him.

"KURT. IS. MINE!" He punctuated each word with spit flying from his mouth, the Fallen Angel and the other boy glaring at each other. Both feeling a mixture of emotions starting with threatened and ending with angry.

"Just stay away, if you know what's good for you," Blaine whispered, but the whisper was deadly, with a thousand razors buried in each word. And then he stormed through the door, probably back home or to Kurt.

Yeah the day could get worse.

* * *

_**((A/N: Two short chapters, but the next one will be bigger, promise :) ))**_


	9. Breakeven

When Blaine next sees Kurt, it's the next day; he's sat in the Lima Bean by himself, his new favourite place it seemed. He wasn't expecting Kurt, but he walked in, looking lost and lonely and just a little bit broken. The dark-haired boy could tell that he'd been crying, by the red tinge to the smooth skin around his eyes.

Kurt ordered a coffee, trying not to meet Blaine's eyes as he went to sit by a girl with a dark complexion and black hair. She rested a hand over his hand, obviously not understanding why he was upset, but comforting him anyway.

Blaine was a little hurt when Kurt didn't sit next to him, but not surprised, he refused to show it either way. He kept sipping his own hot coffee, scalding his tongue and revelling in the burning sensation it gave him. He waited, and waited, until Kurt and the girl stood up to leave. That's when he got up.

"Hi Kurt," He said, giving that devilishly angelic smile that wound around people's hearts. "What's the matter? You look upset," Kurt remained silent, looking down at the floor.

"A boy," Said the girl next to him, looking him up and down. "I'm Mercedes,"

"Blaine," He replied with a nod and small smile, turning back to Kurt who looked like he was going to burst into tears on the spot. He rested his hand on his arm, the difference between their skin colours shocking. "Have you got far to go?" The shorter boy asked Mercedes, forcing the kindness in his eyes.

"Not really, but I'm running a bit late, my mom wants me to go shopping with her," The girl rolled her soft brown eyes.

"I'll make sure he gets home for you, its ok, the last thing anyone needs is a mom who's having a wardrobe crisis," He chuckled, throwing in some charm and smiles, in seconds she was gone, under his spell. Kurt noticed, he recognised it, he had fallen under Blaine's spell too, not so long ago.

"Thanks," She grinned, and then she ran too her car, hugging Kurt first, winking at him in a suggestive way that to Blaine said "Enjoy your time with your man-candy," and then she disappeared out of the Lima Bean parking lot.

"Come on Kurt," He muttered, the smile on his face disappeared and his mouth fell into a grim line. There was suddenly a dark aura around the short boy; his eyes stormy, his face dark with shadows. There was something terrifying hanging around him, something that Kurt can't avoid. The younger boy gave n weakly, allowing the Fallen Angel to pull him through the parking lot to his own car.

"We need to talk, and it's important,"

* * *

Kurt was shaking; it wasn't just because the entire temperature of the room seemed to have dropped the moment Blaine entered it, but also because there was something that made him shiver about Blaine, and it was neither good nor bad.

He watched with some fascination as his breath swirled out in front of him like a smoker's life floating through the atmosphere. He glared at his pale skin; Goosebumps were forming on it; so he wasn't just imagining things. He glanced up at Blaine, who was also staring at the raised bumps on his arms. "It happens sometimes, don't worry, you won't freeze or anything," for a moment, he almost saw the angel in the boy; the soft eyes and small shapes of worry in the thick undertone of his voice. But it snapped the moment he noticed it.

"What have I done this time?" Kurt asked tiredly, he was in no mood to fight or cry, in fact today he hadn't even wanted to go out, but he couldn't deny Mercedes, no matter what day, seeing as he never turned up for school anymore.

"Nothing, but I need you to do me a favour," When Blaine smiled, it was either threatening and chilling, or it was warm and…gorgeous. There seemed no in between, and it was rarely warm anyway, today was not an exception to the rules; his smile seemed capable or murder; a cruel impersonation of a beautiful smile, twisted into a grotesque smirk.

"What?" The pale, drained boy muttered, his heart clenching slightly at what Blaine might want him to do.

"I need you to tell him something, I know he won't listen to me…"

"Who?"

"Sebastian,"

* * *

So that's how Kurt ended up texting Sebastian, his heart breaking, to meet him at the Lima Bean the next day, a Sunday. The sun was high in the sky again, but Kurt was carrying his own personal thundercloud; sometimes a person's personal thundercloud could be dangerous. His eyes seemed greyer than glasz, stormy, with saline-filled raindrops of his own body.

He found himself sat alone for a while, wondering if his life would be forever like this. This hell, this torment. It was unfair, why did he deserve this? What did he do? He had waited his whole life for a happily ever after, for a smile, for someone to hold his hand, he had found someone willing to do that, and he can't have him. Life is so fucking unfair.

"Hey Kurt," The boy in question looked up in recognition, broken by seeing the hope in the other boy's soft green/blue/grey eyes. It seemed he wouldn't be the only one with a personal storm cloud.

"Hey Bas," He smiled at the nickname. He sipped from his scolding coffee cup, the burn making it all the more bearable, like an unintentional self-harm scar.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" The boy asked, sitting down with his ice tea, eyes burning with some form of hope and love; those eyes, that smile, it broke Kurt's heart but still made him fall a little further.

"First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for running out on you the other day, it's just, I've had some conflicting emotions recently, and my…views on Blaine have changed a lot, and I think I…love him," Kurt felt like vomiting, he felt like throwing his coffee at Blaine, who wasn't there at Kurt's request. Most of all, he felt like crying, because he didn't know Sebastian well, he barely knew him, but he still felt as if he was the only one Kurt could ever imagine a future with. "He's my boyfriend, we started dating the day after you confessed your feelings for me, I-I'm so sorry, Bas, you're nice, but not for me," He stared down at his lap, willing himself not to cry, begging himself not to mess it all up, those his gaze was suddenly swimming, he couldn't look up into those hurt green eyes.

"It's ok Kurt…we could still be friends?"

"I think it's best we don't see each other," Kurt whispered, finally looking up, he stood up and Sebastian did too. "But if this is the last time I'm ever going to see you," He pressed his lips to Sebastian's. Tears were rolling down his face, his heart was breaking and he put _everything_ into that kiss; the anger, the sadness, the loss, the heartbreak, he put it into his lips. Then he just turned and ran, crying as if the world never existed around him. All the way back to Blaine's house.

* * *

He ran into the house, crying, broken, with tears tracks running from his red-tinged eyes. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed, pounding his fists onto Blaine's chest fruitlessly. "I hate you," He was so broken, choking and sobbing, his throat suddenly incapable of shouting, "I hate you," he whispered. He felt Blaine wrap his arms around him as he broke down, holding his close to his chest as he gave up his fight.

"No you don't,"

And he was right, because all Kurt had left was Blaine; the rest of the world was too busy.


	10. The Only Exception

Sebastian was sinking, sinking into a hole where there was only darkness. He had watched his family fall apart for love, from then on he refused to believe in such a thing. Love was dangerous. When he met Kurt, he cancelled out those thoughts; Kurt was an angel from heaven, the most beautiful being on Earth, to him. He'd never believed in love until he met Kurt Hummel.

Now he sat alone, his green eyes crying, clouded with rain and thunder, his skin dirty and bashed slightly. His hair was mussed and untidy, his lips dry and chapped. The world went on around him, no-one cared or noticed.

For days he didn't move, didn't eat or drink, didn't go to the toilet; he just sat on his bed, thinking, what did he do wrong? He thought of Blaine, of everything he had, he had everything Sebastian couldn't have. There was something about the boy that gave Sebastian chills. His dark skin and deep eyes, the way he words sounded threatening and soft at the same time. It was like he was an Angel sent from Hell.

Sebastian was lost in thoughts, of Blaine, of Kurt, mostly of Kurt. Kurt's perfect hair, Kurt's strong jaw, Kurt's hypnotising eyes, Kurt…

He rested his head in his hands, sobbing quietly, the heart was a vulnerable thing, and he had just given it away as if it didn't matter. Now he had to try getting back to his life before Kurt, before the spontaneous calls and shopping sprees, before he knew who someone capable of dressing outrageously and looking amazing.

Finally, he moved, it wasn't much, stumbling to his feet like a toddler, but when you haven't moved in three days, it was an achievement. He felt sick, but starving, collapsing against a door for support, his needs that he had dismissed for the last few days all rushing to him at once.

He needed the toilet.

He needed a shower.

He needed food and water.

He needed to fix his heart.

But he started with the shower anyway, realising that in using the shower, he could also use the toilet and then that's two less things to worry about. _Tonight,_ he thought, _I'll go to scandals again, if he's not there, I'll just go back to my old life of sex without consequences. _But he also knew it wouldn't be that easy. Kurt's just a boy, there's plenty of them in the world, Scandals is full of them, Lima is full of them, America is full of them, the whole fucking world is full of them, surely there's someone just as amazing somewhere else. _I'm being stupid, life's too short for this shit_. And yet he didn't really believe his own mind as he stumbled towards his bathroom, craving hot water on his skin.

Stupid Blaine. Stupid Kurt. Stupid heart.

* * *

Blaine sat alone, he didn't do this often, he usually went out, had sex with some weak human girls or boys, drank alcohol that barely had an effect on him, then slept; he never just…sat. He was thinking, and thinking for an Angel that associates himself with Demons is very dangerous, because the outcomes are usually quite deadly.

He was staring at the wall, Kurt hadn't come to see him, he hadn't been to The Lima Bean; in fact, he hadn't spoken or interacted with Kurt at all in the last three days. He knew Kurt didn't want to speak to him, so he kept away. That infuriated him.

Blaine had had a lot of these deals, trading promises for sex, it's how survived, through this thrill, the pleasure it gave him. He had done it so many times, he had driven people to suicide because of it, and he hadn't cared, some occasions, he'd even laughed. He didn't care about how people felt and never had, so why was Kurt so different?

Why had he got so possessive of him?

Why had he fought Sebastian off?

Why did he even care about Kurt at all?

There was something different about Kurt, ever since those glasz eyes, so broken, crying rivers upon rivers every day, ever since they'd locked with Blaine's, a shiver ran down his spine, his own crisp caramel ones had blinked back in shock. Kurt was special to him. Kurt was his one weakness.

That skin, that pale, smooth skin and how it shone in the early morning light, marked with little bite marks and bruises and half-moons on his shoulders where Blaine's own nails had dug in the night before. His long legs and high jawbones. Those beautiful, jaw-dropping, unique orbs that pierced through everything they saw and broke the hearts of full grown men. There was no denying it. Kurt was perfect. Blaine still remembered, somewhere in his curly head, the moans and gasps and little words that Kurt had whispered to him in that one bed, and how he had caved under him, became putty in those long, slender fingers. How did he do that too him?

How was Blaine the angel, no matter how far he'd fell, when Kurt was a vision of perfection?

Finally he got his mind together, away from the blubbering mess he'd become and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"K-Kurt?" He cleared his throat, his voice sounding stern again as he shivered at the sound of Kurt's long-missed voice. "Hey, could you come over, in fact that's not a question, come over," _Why do I have to be a dick? Really? _He thought to himself. _I don't_.

"Sure, give me a minute," And then he hung up. He missed Kurt, he really did, but his pride was in the way of admitting that.

* * *

Kurt only just manages to close the door behind him before a pair of lips are pressed firmly on his, he doesn't resist, because this is the closest thing he gets to romance now. He hadn't heard or seen Blaine in three days, and honestly, he felt sort of withdrawn. He had go so used to the golden-eyed Angel that without him he felt sort of stranded.

His pair of glasz eyes seemed bluer than anything in the light now; they scanned over Blaine, his unruly curls loose and his lack blazer. "What exactly have you done these last three days?" He asked, taking in the baggy t-shirt and maroon cardigan, paired with baggy, deliciously low-riding jeans.

"Have you eaten at all?"

"I had breakfast yesterday, to be honest the only I need right now is you and your body," And then his lips were assaulting his again, moulding and moving in sync; nibbling and sucking and _biting_. Blaine's lips travelled down Kurt's neck, pulling off his jacket as he pushed Kurt's body up against the wall, knowing that it would surely bruise his porcelain skin.

"That's flattering," His words came out breathlessly. As he felt Blaine suck on his throat, he moaned loudly, barely caring. Layers of clothing came off as they clambered up the stairs, leaving a trail behind them as they reached the bedroom and Kurt was still wearing his impossibly tight jeans and pants, whilst Blaine was only in his boxers.

The Fallen Angel pushed Kurt down onto the bed, sinking down on top of him in a flurry of kisses and touches and _moans. _Kurt's hands were everywhere, desperate, searching. His lips teased at ivory skin, sucking on his neck, leaving a little collage of bruises as he moved down his chest. He moved to Kurt's pants, pulling them off with great difficulty to find him naked underneath. Blaine moaned at the sight, whilst Kurt's hips bucked up into the air at the feeling of the cold on his hardened member.

"Fuck, Blaine," He muttered, eager for him to be touched.

Blaine smiled devilishly; as he always did. His eyes dark for once not for shadows, but for lust. He teased Kurt with his mouth, licking up the side of his cock, remaining constantly with eye-contact. Kurt moaned, thrusting the air desperately, whimpering for contact. Blaine finally took Kurt's member in his hot mouth, moving his mouth along the shaft, revelling in the noises that were falling from the sweet mouth above him. He sucked, his cheeks hollowing as Kurt cried out in ecstasy. "Blaine! BLAINE! Oh God…" He thrust his hips up into Blaine's mouth, enjoying the feeling, rather than the person. "I…I'm….Gonna…" That was all the warning Blaine got, but it was enough as Kurt came hard and fast down his throat.

"You taste great," He murmured into Kurt's ear, nibbling on it for a second, Kurt's already flushed skin reddened at the comment. "I don't want to do anything else tonight," He sighed, slipping off his boxers and curled up next to Kurt. "Let's just rest," Kurt, exhausted, nodded, but was surprised. Blaine craved sex, it was his drug, and tonight he was denying it to go further? He didn't question it, glad to give himself a rest.


	11. Lust or Love

_**((Short chapter, but I'm sure the next one will be longer, enjoy))**_

There were many things in life that people didn't want to happen, things that confuse them and they don't understand. And one certain blue-eyed boy knows this like no other person. Why did he have to be bullied and abused by Homophobes? Why did "God" make him gay and then have all of his followers go around calling him an abomination? Why did Blaine have to be a Fallen Angel, and can't seem to make up his mind whether he likes Kurt or not? And why the fuck was Kurt in love with Sebastian Smythe, whom he'd known for a little over three days.

When he thought of Sebastian, he thought of the colour green, of new beginnings; he thought of coconuts, which was the smell of his aftershave and medium drip coffee and melted chocolate, which was what he tasted like. He thought of happiness and a hand to hold his hand, the hand he'd been holding by himself for so long.

There was something about Sebastian that enticed him; maybe it was the fact he'd gone so long thinking he would never find anyone, that he would spend forever broken and bruised; then the offer came along from a boy with the most confusing coloured eyes (Which was rick coming from him) and deep tan and gorgeous lips…It's like a miracle happened.

Then, apart from the fact it was _someone_, there was also the fact that it was Sebastian. He was charming and funny and light-hearted. Sometimes he spends too much time thinking about sex, but Kurt knew that the younger boy would never pressure anyone into sex. He was the dream prince Charming that Kurt had been waiting for, never expecting to come.

Heartbroken? How could he be heartbroken, he barely knew Sebastian? Yet he felt closer to him than anyone else in his life. There could be no chance he was falling in love with Sebastian Smythe, could there? But that was dangerous surely for him and Sebastian, especially with Blaine in the picture.

And of course, Blaine.

Blaine was dangerous, daring, he was the two opposites of the same pole bending around to touch each other- both deadly and heartless, yet caring and…hot? There was something deadly and alluring about the boy that seemed to make Kurt shiver, yearning not for soft touches and romance, but to be on his knees begging, the rougher side of love.

So lust? Yes lust?

But there wasn't anything about Blaine that he should be lusting for, he was sick and had some serious emotion issue that should be seen too. For God's sake, the guy had raped him. So what was it about him?

Maybe it was the fact that his hair always looked good, whether it was gone up with hair gel or hanging loosely in light curls. Or how he could never decide if his eyes were the colour of burnt honey or soft honey, or how when he was angry or upset they turned to a stormy black. How his anger came and went so quickly. Or the heavy muscle on his body, accentuated with a deep tan.

It was his body, Kurt realised, he wanted his body, but not Blaine.

But the other boy, with green/grey/blue eyes that swirled and collided into the rivers that overran their banks and the skies when the rain is pouring. His skin, with his muscle but not too tanned. His hair and how it always seemed like he'd just had sex. His smell. His personality, with his smiles and cockiness and endless jokes. He had something Blaine couldn't have…he had a heart.

It should be easy, lust and love, so easy to choose from, but he couldn't, because Blaine turned him on, he drove the glasz-eyed boy insane with the way he walked and talked and _yelled. _But Sebastian didn't do the same thing for him, yeah he was hot, but unless he was drunk he couldn't really imagine writhing underneath him like he would with Blaine, which was strange because he already had.

Suddenly life seemed a lot more difficult to deal with.


	12. Hold my hand before I slip Away

When there's something wrong with Blaine, and there rarely is, there's a whole different atmosphere around him. The usual fire that radiates from him isn't there; the heat that terrifies everyone, no longer burns. That's how Kurt knew.

Every time he stepped into the same room as the Fallen Angel, the room seem colder, his eyes seemed to lose their darkness and everyday he looked less like a powerful Angel-Demon, and more like a Human Being. It was soon that Kurt realised that the tanned-skinned man was upset, very upset. And it was scaring Kurt more than his rages.

"Blaine?" He stammers one day, after looking at the silent Blaine for too many days. "Are you ok? You seem…upset? A lot actually, recently," His words got mixed up and he barely made sense to himself, but it seemed Blaine understood because he was giving an answer quickly.

"I'm fine Kurt, I'm tired, you try living for fucking three hundred years and tell me you're not knackered at the end of it," The blue eyed boy looked taken aback, he was used to Blaine's rages, but this didn't seem like a rage…he seemed upset.

He surveyed Blaine through his watery-blue/green eyes, watching as he flinched away from sunlight and huddled himself into the torn surface of a scratchy couch. Maybe he's sick? Do angels who've fell get sick? Oh God what if he's got AIDs or something? I'm pretty sure they've got defence systems that are unstoppable; I mean they were made by some sort of God. Kurt pulled himself from his thoughts back to the quiet Blaine.

Everything seemed different; his honey-gold eyes seemed a weak yellow, reminding the other boy of a sick child. His usual deep light-coffee-and-caramel-coloured skin had been washed away somehow and was replaced by a cold, pale off-white colour. He hadn't moved from the same spot in two days, thinking and only thinking. If Blaine had been Human and Kurt had been a psychologist, he would say he was depressed.

He hadn't eaten in those two days, and his hair had been left in scruffy loose curls. There was something pressing in his mind, something that was tearing him apart, and as much as Kurt should enjoy seeing him suffer, he didn't.

"Kurt?" The blonde/brown haired boy felt his head shoot up before it had even come to his attention he'd heard the words. "Go, go to Sebastian, do whatever you want with him," This time he wasn't just shocked, there wasn't a word for how he felt. His mouth hung open, as if waiting for something to jump into it. His eyes were wide with shock yet full of happiness. Then he grinned, his mind couldn't decide whether he was happy or shocked. Then he saw Blaine's face and his smile faded. He looked ready to cry, he didn't cry, Blaine never cried.

Kurt left, because he didn't know whether he could handle seeing Blaine cry, whether it would upset him, anger him or make him happy, but he couldn't handle anything that would keep him there, he had a chance to see Sebastian, he wasn't going to pass this up.

* * *

Blaine had reasons. He had a wake-up call, something that he didn't want and never wanted. His whole life he had spent just taking and leaving. It was about sex and not love. So what was special about Kurt? That was easy.

Blaine never wanted to admit how human he felt, the thought of Blaine alone sent shivers down his spine. His eyes and how they either seemed blue and green and grey, slammed together to make a pool of cold colours; or one colour at a time, it wasn't confusing, but he loved it, how unique Kurt was. He loved his soft hair, running his hands through it, tugging at it. He loved his skin, the pale ivory against his purple sheets. More than anything, he love Kurt, how he'd forgiven him for doing something like that to him, even when Blaine had been so intent on hurting him, it took a man to do that.

But he couldn't have him, he didn't deserve him, and he refused to let Kurt see him cry. "Go, Go to Sebastian, do whatever you want with him," The words were like ice daggers from his own mouth too his heart, not just from the fierceness in them, but how much they hurt to say them. What was happening here, he was supposed to be an Angel, injected with Demon blood when he fell, he was supposed to be one of the most terrifying creatures on Earth. Yet he still broke down as Kurt walked through the door.

* * *

He knocked once. Then twice. Then three times, glad he still had Sebastian's phone number and address stored in his phone. After the third time, a tall, tanned boy with scruffy, sandy hair and bags under his suddenly very pale green eyes. "Sebastian?" The boy didn't answer, he was speechless.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy, the soft fabric of his shirt rubbing on Sebastian's hard bare chest. When the softer-skinned boy felt wetness on his cheek, he realised that both he and the taller boy were crying as he moved his head to look him directly in those shining green eyes, now alive with colour as he mashed their lips together in a slow, soft kiss.

It was different, the slowness, they savoured every taste every touch as they melted into each other's embrace. Their arms linked around each other's bodies, as their lips remained intertwined. Finally, after many minutes, they pulled away, just to look at each other.

Sebastian wiped a tear off Kurt's face. "I missed you," He whispered. "I thought I would never see you again, you…you do things to me Kurt, I was just some stud until I woke up next to you that morning, you are amazing Kurt and…Blaine! What about Blaine? He's going to kick my ass!"

"It's ok, he told me I could come, but I can't stay away from you, not now, not ever, and I don't know if this is going to be the last time we see each other, but just in case, I want you, all of you, sober," The sandy-haired boy nodded with a smile, taking Kurt's hand to lead him up his stairs.

Sebastian just stood there, facing Kurt, who was staring back with a weak smile, he was nervous. He stood there as the glasz-eyed boy pulled off his coat, his hands threading quickly through the bowtie around his neck. The taller boy felt his breath hitch as he watched Kurt's nimble finger unbutton his crisp white shirt, looking up through his eyelashes as Sebastian approached him.

He linked him own fingers with Kurt's as he pushed his shirt off, letting go to let it fall to the floor, before leaning down to press his lips to Kurt's. He felt the boy shiver as he let his fingertips flutter, as soft as butterfly wings, across his soft, pale skin. The light brown haired boy pressed a soft kiss to said skin on his neck, enjoying the shudders that vibrated against his chest and the soft 'Oh's that fell from Kurt's mouth in little gasps.

His hands travelled down Kurt's chest to his belt, which he undid carefully, so not to nip any of the pale stretch of skin above it. When the belt fell open, he helped Kurt out of his tight, black skinny jeans, with much chuckling and difficulty. Then they fell on the bed, both only in boxers, limbs intertwined with soft smiles on their faces.

"You're amazing," Kurt whispered, as Sebastian crawled on top of him, pressing soft kisses all over his body.

"I know," They chuckled together. "But you're still better," He grinded down softly, he liked hearing Kurt moan, and every time he touched him, Sebastian knew he had that effect on Kurt Hummel. Finally, they picked up the pace, moving against each other in a flurry of touches and movements. Kurt's hands travelled up to Sebastian's hair and pulled lightly, loving the groan that omitted from his mouth. Kurt rarely got the chance to make Sebastian moan; he was usually too busy doing exactly that himself.

Kurt lay forward, his hand grasping the sheets below him as he felt strong hands place over him. "You ready?"

"Always," Sebastian pushed in, letting him fill Kurt, whilst the other boy squeezed his eyes shut, grasping the sheets. When he got used to the intrusion, and the fear of passing out, he nodded. "Move," It was slow and steady thrusts at first, careful movements and just the overall feeling of being with someone…and it meaning something to both of them. It wasn't just sex.

"Faster, please?" Kurt begged eyes wide as Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss to his neck. Whilst he was enjoying in the slow feeling of making love, he was desperate. He loved the feel of Sebastian, and how he made him feel. He was desperate for the rougher side that he had with Blaine, he didn't want to be treated as a piece of glass, delicate.

The tanned boy moaned as he picked up the pace at the older boy's will, Kurt gasping in pain and pleasure. Sebastian moved his hand to Kurt's hardened member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He watched the glassy-eyed boy arch his back into his hand, his flexibility shocking him as he arched his back so far back the Sebastian could see his face. His eyes screwed shut, lips parted and cheeks flushed. It was that sight that drove the green-eyed boy over the edge; with one final thrust he came. He watched Kurt as he pulled out, his eyes wide open as he came, usual glasz eyes dark blue with lust, he looked so vulnerable in this state, so open as he caved in against Sebastian. It was one of the best things he'd seen in his life.

_He's just so beautiful._

_And unfortunately, he's not mine._


	13. Change

When Sebastian woke up the next day, he was engulfed with the feeling of having someone in his arms. Usually that never happened, when he had sex they were either on the other side of the bed or had already left; but like hell was he complaining.

Like last time, only a small stretch of light glanced through the drawn curtains. The room was otherwise dark as the small stretch of light fell like an open spotlight onto Sebastian and Kurt's intertwined bodies.

Kurt's colourless pallor shone when directly hit by the light, it highlighted his best assets and features, which might as well be his whole body; his jawline became more prominent, more chiselled, his muscles more defined in the light, his already-visible hip-bones stood out even more. Sebastian could say a million times over that he was beautiful, but the word seemed to overused to belong to this special boy. He was just so…him.

The white, sticky and soiled, sheets covered from just below their hips. Kurt's back was pressed against Sebastian; the younger boy could feel his shallow breathing. Their hands were intertwined on the bruised chest of the older, but smaller boy, so Bas could feel his heartbeat also, unlike his own it was slow, normal rate.

When Kurt awoke, he could tell by the heartbeat, it sped up to the same rate of his own; then the fluffy, messy nest of hair on Kurt's head tickled him under the chin as said boy moved to face him. They smiled at each other, limbs intertwined, hands joined. "I love you," He breathed, and wished he hadn't as Kurt's face fell.

"I know,"

"Why can't you leave him?"

"He needs help,"

"Will you come back?" The hope broke both their hearts, as Kurt's deep blue-grey eyes looked up, slightly damp and broken, Sebastian could see they were tunnels into his heart, and his heart had been torn into two. With his own deep green-grey-blue eyes he stared back, his hope slowly vanishing from them.

"You know I don't know,"

"A man can hope,"

"And a boy can't," Kurt replied. "It's ok for some, so clever they get advanced classes and get the hell out of school, but for people like me, who are sometimes too terrified to even turn up at school, it's not that easy, I actually got kept back a year because I didn't attend school enough days, so now I have to redo everything, and even now I can't bring it to myself to turn up,"

"Kurt? I know it's a lot to bring up, but I'm gay too, in case you haven't realised," He chuckled drily. "And I know it costs a lot, but the school I went to is called Dalton, it's an all-boys private school, they have a zero tolerance no-bullying policy," He pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's tear-soaked cheek. "Talk to your dad, you might actually graduate this year,"

Sebastian knew if he let him linger too long, his heart would only break further; yet he couldn't find it in himself to turn the boy away. They both clambered into the shower together, washing each other's hair and backs, stealing little kisses, but that was all.

When it was time for Kurt to go, they both cried, Sebastian never cried until he met Kurt, now he couldn't stop. They exchange one last kiss, both of them trying not to drag each other back in the house. "I love you too," Kurt whispered, and in second he had took off down the street, silent little sobs escaping his mouth as silvery teardrops drenched his washed-out cheeks. Any flush he had had, had now faded into a waterfall of white sheets, as he felt the urge to punch something, or someone, yet break down into the floor and curl up into a ball.

* * *

Blaine was where he had been left, huddled on the couch, thinking, staring at a wall. "Kurt," he whispered without looking up, because who else would it be? The pale-skinned boy kneeled before him.

"Blaine, you're scaring me, you're job is to terrify people, push them around like they don't matter, and…as much as I hate you doing that, I hate this, you're scaring me,"  
"I'm thinking,"

"For the last three days,"

"I know, I feel…Human," Kurt blinked those bright, red-ringed orbs in surprise. Blaine looked different, not just physically, but his voice sounded scared instead of cocky and over confident. He was a mythological being made into a nightmarish reality, yet here he was acting like a heartbroken human teenager. Like Kurt.

"Blaine? What do you need?" _to get over you. _

"I need to talk to Sebastian,"

"No," His voice was stern, though wavering slightly, he didn't know how long it would take to wear broken Blaine's patience, but he would die before Blaine went near Bas. "Not a chance, you are not hurting him,"

"Oh for fuck's sake Kurt," _Not long apparently. _"Do I look like I'm in any shape to hurt anyone? Really, open your eyes past your nose because I'm a mess here," _And it's your entire fault._

Blaine pulled himself off the couch, wincing at the cracking of joints and pulling at sleepy muscles. "I'm going for a shower, then I want to see him," He turned around to look into the other boys blue-grey-green orbs with a small smile at them. With a small hesitation, he leaned in and placed his lips too his. It was chaste, sweet and surprising; he pulled away just as fast as he had placed his lips there and practically ran up the stairs away from Kurt.

* * *

"Ok, before we go in, you promise not to hurt him, mention our sex life, and/or push him around, try not to offend him as well, even though that's fucking impossible for you," Kurt slammed the car door shut. Blaine scowled, he hated being bossed around by a Human, but he had to find some way to make it up to Kurt, starting with his one true love.

His hair was gel-free and in loose curls around his head. His eyes were wider, brighter, no longer red-ringed and he seemed more awake than asleep now, however there was that unmistakeable glint of sadness and guilt in the cascade of gold's and brown's that made his eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt, the top two buttons undone and a maroon cardigan thrown over the top, finishing the outfit with some black skinny jeans. He certainly looked like his old self; he held that arrogant look that reminded Kurt of his Demonic attitude. But he could sense something was off.

"Sebastian?" Blaine saw past Kurt's shoulder, to a boy with ruffled sandy hair and dark green-blue eyes that held a creaky doorway to a broken soul. Sebastian Smythe. "There's someone who needs to speak to you," Their eyes connected, and for a second they shared an understanding, the same broken hearts for the same gorgeous boy.

"Come in," He said, harshly, but not to Kurt, his eyes still locked with Blaine's. The boy between them picked up the tension, sighing, he got ready for a fight that he'd have to break apart. He was prepared to bring Blaine here; he didn't believe a word that Blaine said about apologies, now that the confident scowl was back on his face. But what could he do really?

"What do you want?"

"To talk,"

"I don't believe you for a fucking second,"

"Language," There was a dangerous edge to Blaine's tongue and the second youngest boy felt the urge to slap them both as they scowled at each other, but he was scared of Blaine, not as much as he used to be, he wasn't as strong as he used to be, but that wasn't to say he wasn't dangerous.

"Behave, both of you, can we just sit down and talk like civilised Human Beings for a second? Please, because I'm sick of all of this, this needs to end, here and now," He surprised himself when he spoke, his words laced with anger and hurt, but every word were the words he usually only spoke in his head. The Fallen Angel raised his eyebrows at Kurt. '_Human?'_ he mouthed at him; he shook his head, telling him to shut up.

"Get it over with then,"  
"I came

To apologize, for all the shit that I've given you, I had no right, ok? That's all I wanted, so if you'd have shut your damn mouth sooner…"

"Stop, Sebastian, do you accept his apology, and that's probably the best you'll get, but I'd take it because he doesn't apologise, ever, he doesn't have a heart," Though it was said to ease the tension, Kurt knew that his words were true. To him, Blaine didn't have a heart. But to Blaine he did, it was just very, very broken.

"Sure,"

Kurt watched Sebastian the whole half an hour later; they all talked tensely, like they were afraid to joke. The brown-haired boy tried to lighten the tension, but the other two boys didn't seem to want to participate, both awkwardly and stiffly talking.

"Kurt, I want to talk to Blaine alone," The glasz-eyed boy glanced between them nervously, but when Blaine nodded, he stood and went to make himself busy in the kitchen, but keeping his ears open for shouting and bangs.

"Ok, I don't like you, not at all, but for Kurt's sake we are going to get along ok?"  
"Why? Why should I listen to you? You're just a…" He almost said Human, but realising that giving away the fact he wasn't of Earth was probably not the best idea in the way of keeping Kurt, he shook his head. "Never mind,"

Sebastian stared at him curiously; he brushed his sandy blonde-brown hair up out of his face, his piercing green eyes glaring at the dark-skinned boy. "Because you love him, don't deny it, you can keep trying to build your walls up, but I can see it, you act just like I do, only you're trying not to, well you already have him, so you better look after him," For a second, Blaine remained silent.

"But it's you he loves," The words sounded so broken, so different form him, but the two months he'd known Kurt had changed him, and not for the better. He stared at Sebastian, then shouted for Kurt.

"Kurt, we're leaving,"


	14. Please Take Me Away From Here

Kurt knows the feeling, it's a dangerous feeling to feel for someone who can't ever return them feelings; it can drive people insane, to do terrible things. It's called love. Feeling such a powerful emotion for Blaine Anderson is…terrifying.

Blaine had changed, there was no doubting that, the heartless monster wasn't there, but he still did irrational, unthinkable things off a whim. He still had outbursts of anger and broke and threw things around that should weigh a ton like they were feathers. He still, occasionally hit Kurt, but always apologises afterwards. He was still a stick of TNT, lit from both ends.

So what was it about him, his seductive good looks had already been clarified as one thing that lured Kurt towards him, but there should be nothing else. But Kurt was still a 19 year old boy, no matter how many times he had to go back a year, and he still saw the good in everybody, or everything. He knew that when he looked into Blaine's dark, inky eyes, he looked straight past the hate and walls, and into his heart.

The naturally honey-golden eyes Angel was still in there, before he fell, before he was diseased with demons blood, the tranquillity in his soul was still there. The pale-skinned Human boy knew what the elder was doing, he was protecting himself, he knew the ritual, put your walls up, don't let anyone knock them down.

However, Kurt was having a hard time coaxing the angel form the devil, it was a touchy subject and usually ended with furious bruises on porcelain skin.

There was something the ocean-eyed boy needed to know, no matter how many scars it left, he couldn't live in fear forever.

"Blaine?" It was timid, like a quiet mouse on a furious highway. But it was his voice, and it was speaking. "Blaine?"

"What?" There was that familiar scowl, his eyes somewhere between black and gold, darkness and light intertwining like vines or mist.

"There's something I need to talk to you about,"

The demon-Angel stared at him. His eyes seemed fiercely fighting, one side evil, the other side gold. His face however was calm and impassive, even though the rest of his body was tense. Like The Yin and the yang. It was fascinating to look at, somewhat intriguing to watch the battle in his mind.

"Go on,"

"I was wondering…if…is there any way to revoke the contract?"

"You didn't read the small print obviously,"

"I was high, sort of, I don't really remember, I just felt really happy, I assumed you drugged me,"

"Demon Pheromones,"

"I was drugged with your smell?"

"Exactly, now back to revoking, yes, yes you can, burning the contract, or taking it up with the devil, don't think you want the latter, so let's go with the former shall we?" Blaine stared at the quiet boy, who had fallen into his own zone, thinking. "Hello? Earth to Kurt?"

"Yeah? Oh, I just wanted to know, thanks Blaine," He offered a small smile, before slipping into the zone again, walking out of the door with a thoughtful look on his God-given features. If he'd stayed a few more seconds, he would've seen the Fallen angel cave into his instincts, his muscles completely tensing as his eyes were dyed black again. He scowled at the shut door, why would Kurt want to know?

"I am not losing him,"

* * *

Kurt continued his walk home, viewing the world absently through his glassy ocean-dipped eyes, the greens and blues clashing, the grey holding a small mist over them; but they were unfocused, he was lost in his thoughts.

_I could break free, but could I really? I think I love him, I could help him. Stop him even. But I could also have Sebastian, the man I know I love; I could have a real relationship with him. Could I give him up for a part-demon angel that raped me? Really?_

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts with a gasp as he felt a trickle of icy corn syrup wash through his hair. "Hey fag," He looked up, the jocks, what were they doing trolling the streets of Lima on a Monday afternoon? Shouldn't they be at school?

"We've been looking for you," Can they fucking read minds now? "Not seen you in a while, figured you'd be sprinkling your fairy dust elsewhere," He shivered at the slushie dripping down his back as the footballers circled him. The fear was overpowering, even more than when he was with Blaine.

That's because Blaine, deep down cares, these Neanderthals don't.

"So seeing as we don't see you in school, we thought we'd give you our share now," He was hit all over his body by about 16 different slushies' at once. His whole body froze for a second, his glasz eyes stinging. The hair that he'd taken forever to perfect was dyed with sticky, multi-coloured flavoured drinks. But Kurt knew better, he stood still, fully prepared as a kick was delivered to his shins. They didn't stop; they beat him all over his body, took his wallet and money, and then left him in the streets.

_Blaine can't help, wasn't that what all this was for? Protection? He didn't come._

He dragged himself home, crying, torn, dishevelled, and shivering. He fell into his door, to find his lack of keys. He fell against the door, pounding it weakly. Tears fell, bruises bruised, scars didn't fade. When Burt Hummel opened the door, he picked his son up like he was a toddler, cradling him to his chest as he helped him through the house.

Half an hour later, Kurt was washed, dried and in warm pyjamas in front of his dad, curled by the fire and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

"I want to transfer schools dad," That was how the conversation started. He told him all about Sebastian, leaving certain parts out, how he was moved forward a year and graduated last year at Dalton. "They have a zero no bullying policy," His dad put a lot of consideration into it.

"Your safety is more important than money son,"

That was how the transfer was sorted; he would start next term, in a little over 4 weeks.

* * *

When Kurt next saw Blaine, he was surprised to find him gelled-up, with his blazer on, the dark, alluring look in those deadly eyes, exactly how Kurt had first met him. It unnerved him; the smile, the hair, the tan skin glowing in the midday Lima sun, the charm, it was all there. He was back, the demon was back to join the angel for good.

"Hey Kurt," He grinned, it was even laced with his voice, the hypnotising steadiness.

"Hey Blaine, I need to talk to you,"

"I want to revoke the contract," The words came out quickly; he didn't want to change his mind. The moment he saw Blaine's face fall, the moment he saw that angel, the vulnerability, he started regretting it; but it was gone as fast as it came, and he couldn't dwell on that rare sadness.

"I can't,"

"What do you mean? You said burning it…"

"Would revoke it, let me rephrase then, I don't want to revoke it,"

"Why?"

"Oh, sweet, dear, naïve Kurt, Why do you think? I get free sex and the ability to push someone around, I get to make your life a misery, it's fun," He chuckled. Kurt gasped, he had been so wrong, Blaine had been playing around with him all this time, he would always be the devil, there was a reason he fell.

"I hate you,"

"Sounds familiar,"

"You're sick," The glasz eyed boy ran from the lima bean, his eyes full of tears that threatened to fall onto the open ground. But God's own seemed to be crying for him as drops of rain fell about him like tiny meteorites. "Why me?" He sobbed. "Why?"

* * *

Blaine sat back in his chair, his eyes burning, vision blurred, but he didn't cry, never. He just stared, swallowing the lump in his throat. Of course he would want to leave, of course. Emotionally pained, he stood up and left.


	15. to make boys next door out of assholes

When Kurt knocked on Sebastian's doorstep, he expected the soft kiss on the lips, and the sweet smile, that's what he always got from his…friend? Friend with benefits? Boyfriend? All of the above. But what the green-blue eyed boy did not expect was to find a broken, shivering Kurt on his doorstep. He looked down at the freckled boy through his leaf-tinged eyes, he shivered himself, bringing the boy into his arms where he let him sob against him.

"Blaine…isn't human," The two of them were sat at the table, Kurt had taken his coat off and was now sporting Bas' old Dalton football jumper. They were drinking a steaming cup of coffee (Plain ol' black) but now Sebastian's coffee table was wearing some of the beverage that had been in his mouth before Kurt had spoken.

"What…What?!"

"Have you never noticed how eerie he is to be around, how intimidating he can be even though he's about a foot smaller? Has he never just given off those vibes to you?" The sandy haired boy didn't want to admit, but something about the shorter boy genuinely petrified him. Maybe it was the silent storms that fell out of his mouth or that when he shouted it had to be compared to a storm, he didn't know.

"I…yes, but…"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but he is, believe me," He paused, looking at the floor. "He raped me, once," The glasz eyed boy heard the other inhale sharply, but he continued before Sebastian could. "I signed a contract, handed my body over for protection against the bullies, it's sort of my fault," He felt arms wind around his body, pulling him off his seat and then onto Bas' knee. "He won't revoke the contract, he won't tell my why, he just won't," Kurt's wide, suddenly dark, eyes stared up. "And I'm terrified,"

"I'm always here,"

"You can't stop him, no-one can, he's a monster, a fallen angel! He associates himself with Demons, and Demons have no capability of love,"

"Kurt, have you ever thought he won't break the contract because he doesn't want to let you go?"

"Let me go? What are you on about?"

"Kurt, he raped you, and you still forgave him, by the looks of it, he gets protective of you-,"

"A cat gets protective of its property," The older boy cut in, almost spitting his words with the amount of fierceness behind them. His eyes, usually bright and happy, were dark with fear and anger, his inability to ever fall in love because of a stupid fucking deal.

"Just let me finish Kurt, You made him smile, I saw that, he wouldn't move or talk for days because he was upset, something I'm thinking his kind don't do, which means _someone_ had a great big impact on him. _Then_ he came and apologised to me for everything, he argued with me over you, you've got to be blind if you can't see it Kurt, you changed him, you made him into a Human, emotionally, he loves you,"

"Why are you defending him here? After all he's done?"

"He might be an ass hole Kurt, but everyone deserves to loved; besides a three-way would be hot,"

"Sebastian!" They chuckled with each other, though it was weak and Kurt was still half-crying, it was better than nothing.

"I don't just want you, I want you fairly,"

"You already have me," Kurt whispered softly, leaning to push his pale pink lips on Sebastian's already chapped ones. "Always,"

* * *

When Kurt sat alone the next day, in the overcrowded Lima Bean on a Friday morning, all the other kids at school, he wasn't expecting company. He no longer attended McKinley, his friends visited him too say goodbye, but nothing was even changing since he hadn't been to two consecutive days of school for nearly a month. He didn't go back to say bye, he sent his goodbye's through Mercedes and Rachel and his step-brother Finn, his apologies to Mr Schuster.

So he sat alone, it wasn't strange or different or new in any way shape or form. But neither was the overly-gelled, blazer-clad Blaine Devon Anderson. He stared at Kurt through dark eyes, but they weren't dark like usual; they were a darker shade of gold. "Blaine, are you wearing contacts?" He whispered, shocked. He was used to have to decide whether Blaine's eyes were hazel or honey, but these were definitely dark gold.

"Yeah, I was sick of too many people trying to figure out what colour my eyes were,"

"You barely meet any other people,"

"That you know of, why are you here?" If there was one thing that Kurt knew for sure about Blaine, is that he never told his secrets, he was a very mysterious person with a dark personality, if not someone with a serious multi-personality disorder.

"Moping around, letting my heart break, the usual," He scowled, his pale cheeks flushing with anger. He was furious, if not terrified, of Blaine. "Why couldn't you just choose someone else?" The shorter boy froze, his eyes fixated on the plain black coffee in front of him, watching the steam rise up from it.

"You're a good fuck," But his heart wasn't in it, if he had a heart at all. Kurt made him feel, feel emotions he had never encountered before, he didn't like them, they made him feel vulnerable…and sometimes happy.

"Drop it, OK, we both know that you can be a nice person when you're not being a dick, ok? So just drop it," Blaine was starting to become accustomed to the glasz-eyed boy's snappy short-temper; he had begun to enjoy it. When Kurt got angry, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips form a hard, flat line and his pale skin flushed dark red with anger. His eyes, like most eyes, are a gateway for emotions, they betray him when he tries to remain impassive; they flash dangerously and darken a few shades, the little gold flacks disappear from them and the blue is more prominent in them. Blaine preferred it when he smiled, but when Kurt got angry and flustered, he was hot.

"What do you want Kurt?"

"Why don't we go out sometime? I want to know why, really why, you're not getting rid of me," The Fallen Angel stared as Kurt exited the shop dramatically, the long world war II-esque coat that he was sporting today billowing out behind him. If there was a positive impact the golden-eyes boy had had on him, it was that Blaine had given Kurt confidence.

* * *

"Kurt, this probably wasn't the best idea, you know?" Blaine didn't admit when he was uncomfortable, his eyes usually gave it away, they usually brightened and twitched nervously, it didn't happen a lot, and now he had contacts to hide the colour change.

"I know, I know a lot of things, like how you are going to talk to me and not down at me for a change; I have a right to know these things Blaine, if I'm going to be chained to you forever, at least have the decency to tell me why," _What am I supposed to say? I love you? I don't ever want you to leave?_

"Kurt, drop it, I don't have to answer you anything, you should probably shut your mouth, it could get you into trouble, maybe like last time, I'm not afraid to do it again" He spat; it was a sudden outburst made to protect his heart and having to spill out his words, but it came out sharper than he had intended.

"Why do you do this? To me? To yourself?" Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes brightened, they filled up with tears as he turned away to stare at the floor, unable to look anyone in the eye. The first time Kurt had been submitted to non-consensual sex, he didn't remember, he had passed out. But the pain he had felt the next morning, waking up next to Blaine, it terrified him. He remembered scrubbing his skin to get the feel off him and crying alone in the shower. He remembered that all too well, as if it was yesterday. _And I still forgave him._

"Are we going to finish this shopping trip without me hitting you, because I could do that as well,"

And they did, they finished the rest of the trip in silence, with Kurt grabbing random clothes that didn't even suit him and Blaine glaring at the skin-tight purchases in his bag. It was then that Kurt knew, he never really would completely fall in love with Blaine, they hated each other too much.


	16. 3

((A/N: AKA The chapter with the threesome))

When the world's against you, there's one rule: Drink, drink as much alcohol as you can, even if it kills you, then you won't have the memories to burden you with. You probably also won't have a life, but whatever.

So when Sebastian next saw Kurt, and Kurt poured out his worries once more to his confider, there was that offer again. "Well, as men, there's only two ways to escape our troubles. 1) Getting piss drunk, 2) sex," His friend was so used to hearing him say this that he just laughed. A day later, he saw Sebastian again, it was a Friday night, Bas was looking shaky, but he extended his invitation for a night at Scandals with him and Blaine.

"Sure, I'm bored anyway, you might be a good fuck, but I need to switch it around," And once again Blaine was spilling out cold words that stung himself more than Kurt. Alcohol didn't have much of an effect on Fallen Angels, so he could take bucketful's at a time, however it made it more interesting when he actually remembered who he wound up in bed in.

That's how the three of them, looking like an odd group of musketeers (Kurt in his skin-tight attire, Sebastian in his polo and jeans and Blaine in his bowties and blazer) But there was no denying that when they walked in, many heads snapped their way.

"Sebastian my man," Came a voice off side, where a complete stranger with straggly coal-black hair and dark brown eyes patted the green-eyed boys shoulder, noting the flinch slightly. "And the gay bar superstar himself, giving us another rendition of a Pink song?" He chuckled, question now directed to Kurt, who shivered under his gaze.

"Maybe later, when I'm too pissed to remember," He chuckled nervously, surveying the room about him for an escape.

"Later, Seb, Seb's friends," When he disappeared, the only glasz-eyed boy present let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He's creepy,"

"Like most people here, so stay away from people like him, ok?" Sebastian glanced down at Kurt with a soft look in his green-blue eyes, a hint of gold around the pupils for a change. Blaine placed hand n Kurt's shoulder, causing them to break eye contact.

"I'll keep an eye on you, both of you seeing as you'll be piss drunk whilst I'm trying to do exactly that," For a change, Blaine seemed less Fallen-Angel-Demon and more…Human. He was trying not to show emotion, but it was hard around someone as beautiful as Kurt and as aggravating as Sebastian. He pressed a soft kiss to the younger's pale pink lips before disappearing towards the bar.

The three of them took shots, drinking and dancing around each other. Kurt in between Sebastian and Blaine whilst they grinded up against him.

Sebastian wasn't all that drunk, he'd only had one or two, perhaps three glasses and he held liquor quite well. Kurt however, was mostly drunk, hence why he was within a ten-mile radius of Blaine without scowling at him. Blaine wasn't tipsy in the slightest, but he was enjoying himself.

He kissed down Kurt's neck, sucking and nibbling down the pale stretch of skin. Like always, Blaine felt himself smile at the little whimpers that Kurt was making. He grinded against the boy, slipping his hands into the back of his skin tight leather pants to squeeze the younger's arse.

"He's not wearing underwear, of course he fucking isn't," Sebastian stared at Kurt with lustful eyes, then back at Blaine. "One fucking night Smythe, it'll never happen again," The tall, tanned boy stared down at the Demon-Angel in shock, barely able to believe what he was hearing; out of all the craziness about Demons and Angels, this seemed the weirdest to him. Blaine pretty much possessed Kurt, he wouldn't share him purposefully.

"Gotcha," And he helped Blaine pull Kurt into the back of his car.

It was one of them moments again, with lust and hormones hanging in the air and the sobering idea of sex ahead of them, no matter how drunk on alcohol and lust Kurt and Sebastian were. The /gold-eyed boy seemed more aware of his surroundings, those unique, brilliant eyes wider than usual as they stared down at the overly gelled boy sat next to him. "Seriously? You're ok with it?"

"I'm getting sex out of it, shut up," Who knew such a sweet, innocent, romance-seeker could be so excited about a kinky threesome? Then again, Kurt was constantly finding new ways to surprise people.

When the three of them finally tumbled into Sebastian's house, they were immediately on top of each other, hands wandering, lips exploring and fingers fumbling with articles of clothing.

"Seb get the door," Blaine panted, pulling off his thick leather belt and black skinny jeans, throwing them onto the floor, before scrambling for the buttons on Kurt's shirt, tugging it so hard that he felt a few strands give way from it. The other occupant of the room moaned, watching them.

"M-my room come on," He took off ahead of them, pulling at the zipper and button on his own pants as he led them to his room. He pushed into the room, stumbling as he saw Blaine and Kurt fall in, tangled in each other, Blaine with his bowtie and pants off, hair mussed and first three buttons on his top undone, Kurt with his shirt off. Sebastian slipped his jeans off, slipping his hand into his boxers as the two groped and felt each other, lips everywhere accessible.

Blaine, as he did when he had sex, forgot all about the outcomes of this, and the fact he wasn't even Human, there was no act more Human than sex. He sucked and bruised Kurt's pale skin on his neck and shirt. A moan from the other side of the room reminded him of the fact there was another occupant in the room. "Sebastian help,"

The green eyed boy's eyes were dark with lust as he slipped his hands into Kurt's boxers, revelling in the gasp that escaped his lips. Sebastian ran his long fingers over the foreskin on Kurt's cock, feeling him shiver. "B-bas,"

Blaine pulled back for a mere few seconds to skilfully pull his shirt off his torso and pulling the bottle of lube on full display on Sebastian's chest of drawers. He moved around the back of Kurt, pumping the bottle of lube until the cool liquid fell on his palm. Minutes later he was pushing in and out of Kurt in a steady rhythm. "Blaine!"

"Oh God," Sebastian groaned, pumping both his own and Kurt's cock. "You make the most gorgeous noises," He gasped, falling on his knees in front of Kurt, positioning himself between his legs. The older boy let out another loud moan as Blaine's dick hit his prostate over and over.

Sebastian continued to pump Kurt's long cock, feeling him buck up against his hand. He ginned, leaning forward to wrap his mouth around it, listening for the gasp of pleasure that omitted from the elder's mouth, feeling him thrust into his hot mouth. The combined feeling of Blaine coming inside of him and his best friend's mouth around his cock sent a hot wave of pleasure over him; the tight familiar curling feeling in his stomach as he thrust up into Bas' mouth one last time, coming undone straight after Blaine.

The middle boy threw back his head, his pale, flushed cheeks catching in the artificial light of the room. His prominent jawline and slight muscle on his chest and arms deflecting the light. Both of the other two men joined eye contact with the other, Blaine coming down from his high as he watched the younger boy, they both became so aware of why the other was so eager to cling onto him. As Kurt came down from his high he grinned at Sebastian, who was licking his lips from the stream of fluids that had rushed into his mouth.

"Looks like you have a problem here too Bas," He grinned, leaning forward to kiss Sebastian sweetly on his lips. He pulled his friend to his feet before pushing him backwards until his knees hit the bed, the older boy crawled on top of him. Blaine leaned against the wall, panting slightly, watching as Kurt kissed down Bas' body until his mouth wrapped around his thick, hard cock.

Blaine moaned, but it went unheard as he watched the boy suck desperately, enthusiastically. It was the first time he really saw Sebastian. He watched as the younger boy writhed underneath the other, panting and moaning and _screaming._ He thrust eagerly into Kurt's mouth, leaving the Angel-Demon to admire the fact that this boy had no gag reflexes.

When Sebastian came, his pupils blew wider, his eyes almost dark olive green, swollen lips parted in a gasp, hair falling in his face and sticking to his forehead as his back arched off the bed. He had nothing on Kurt, not at all, but it changed Blaine's view on the younger boy as he traipsed over to the bed.

The curly-haired boy, the sweat washing out a percentage of his gel, pushed his lips onto Sebastian's, who moaned in surprise, grappling his hips as if it was lifeline. Kurt grinned, getting at Blaine's intentions. Demon/Angels have high-pain tolerance. Kurt, already hard again, moved behind Blaine, pressing two fingers inside his ass hole, his grin widening at the small gasp of surprise, before he pushed them both in quickly. He moved his fingers around, thrusting them in and out before he felt Blaine roll his hips backwards, fucking himself onto them. "oh," He breathed as Kurt's fingers brushed over his prostate.

"Sebastian, let him ride you," The glint in his eyes made the younger boy shudder, having never seen a dirtier side to Kurt, at least not like this. "He's like an animal once you get him started," Sebastian obeyed, not bothering with lube, slicking up two fingers as best as he could with his own spit, worming them inside the angel-demon. Watching him squirm with pleasure at the feeling, stretching, but he doubted Blaine needed much prepping because he had barely got a third finger in before Blaine was lowering himself on his thick cock.

He moaned as soon as Blaine had clenched himself around him, watching the boy ground down on him once before picking up the pace, dropping down hard. Sebastian gasped out as he came again, inside of Blaine. When Blaine pulled off, he fell back onto Kurt's lap who immediately ravished him with a kiss. "He better not have given me AIDs,"Bas heard him grumble.

"Oh you enjoyed it, shut up," Kurt mumbled, before pressing his own hard cock against Blaine's entrance, not giving any warning before pushing in, he watched as Blaine gasped in surprise, but giving no signs of pulling away, Kurt flipped them over and thrust violently into Blaine, grinning into his neck as he moaned beneath him.

Sebastian watched the two, turned on by the live show as he moved his hands down to his cock again. He watched them move against each other, perspiration rising off their intertwined bodies. They were both in perfect sync, rubbing against one another. "Oh God, th-that's hot,"

"I...Kurt!" Blaine cried out loudly.

"Blaine!"

"uh, uh...oh," The three of them climaxed together once more, falling into piles of laughter against each other. "That was..."

"Differant?" Kurt finished, whilst Blaine remained silent, staring at the ceiling, thinking, the other two didn't notice.

The three of them lay down under the sheets and waited, Kurt in the middle, Blaine and Sebastian with their arms draped over him. When they were sure Kurt had fallen asleep, Blaine looked over at Sebastian and for the first time, let down his guard.

"Isn't Kurt _beautiful_?"


	17. Wilderness

Blaine is the first to wake up, seeing as he never fell asleep. He made his decision that night, watching Kurt and Sebastian move together like that, like two long lost pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. He knew that they were right for each other, that the only way he would be happy is if Kurt was happy, and Kurt can only be happy with Sebastian.

Either way, the stone heart in his chest was crumbling and breaking. He slipped from the bed, pulling on his clothes before he could change his mind.

Stood alone in Sebastian's kitchen, he stared at the wall before closing his eyes, holding his hand out over the air until he felt something start to form in it. At first it was like a hologram, a wash of cold air against his skin, then he felt the rough/smooth mix that was its texture and soon a solid piece of parchment was in his hands, rough and decaying.

He pulled open Sebastian's cupboard, finding a lighter, for what he wasn't interested in. He lifted the lighter to the parchment, letting it catch easily. The fire spread through it like it was oil, it flew out of his hands and twisted in mid-air by itself before the fire burnt it completely, leaving a piece of parchment with a burn right through it on the counter. The gold/honey/hazel eyed boy stared at the space it had been in, a tear falling down his tan cheeks.

He walked back up back upstairs, looking at the two intertwined bodies, laying a hand on Sebastian's arm he whispered in his ear. "Look after him," and then he left, without a goodbye, without a word, just a burnt contract in his wake.

* * *

When Kurt and Sebastian woke up, they were not surprised to find Blaine absent from the bed sheets. "He's probably helping himself to my cupboards," Seb chuckled, pressing his lips in a feather light kiss to Kurt's.

"Shower?"

"Of course," The two of them pressed together, against each other under the heat of the articficial rain that fell on top of them, caressing them in a warm embrace. "I love you," Sebastian whispered, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck.

"I know, I love you too," He muttered back running his arms down Sebastian's, which were keeping him in a lock against his chest. The two stayed like this for a while, with Sebastian leaning against the shower wall, Kurt leaning against him as the water fall on them, keeping them safe and warm. "I think he went home,"

"Me too, come on, we should get out before we age by a thousand," The younger chuckled holding up his water-wrinkling hands.

"Yeah come on," Kurt was the first dressed, in some warm, casual trousers and grey t-shirt that were too big because they were Sebastian's and not his. He dried his hair, but didn't brush it, exhausted from the previous night.

Because he was first dressed, he was the first into the kitchen, the first to find the burnt contract on the table, the first to feel his heart plummet to his chest. He stared at it, for some reason, not wanting to believe it. He had worked hard to get away from Blaine, now he was gone, so why did he want to cry?

_Don't fool yourself Hummel, you loved him._

He felt a tear roll from his bright, unique eyes, and another and another, until he was sobbing, letting the contract fall through his fingers, just like Blaine had. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Sebastian huddled the older boy to his chest like an infant, feeling him sob against him. "What happened…" he saw the burnt parchment on the floor and put two and two together.

"He's not coming back, not ever," Sebastian thought back to last night, when Kurt was asleep, seeing Blaine let his guard down and his eyes shine as he spoke Kurt's name. _"Isn't Kurt beautiful?"_ He had said, and then he had given him up.

"He loved you,"

"No, he didn't, I was his fuck buddy, his…"

"Last night he said that you were beautiful, to me, and the only person I've ever seen look like that when they speak of you, is me, he loved you, he was protecting you by leaving," Kurt fell against Sebastian's chest once more, to process this new information.

"I don't know why I care, after what he did…."

"Like I said, everyone deserves to be loved, especially people who don't know how,"

Kurt cuddled into Sebastian, crying against him, shaking and sobbing like a small child in a big storm. "Bring him back, please bring him back,"

"I can't,"  
"Please…I want him to tell me, I want to tell him, why I can't tell him?!" He shouted, banging his fists on his best friend's chest, hysterics rising around him. "I want to tell him…" But Kurt knew he would never hear those three little words from Blaine, he knew he would never say them to Blaine. The worst part was, Kurt had Sebastian, the boy he had fought for, and Blaine had the wilderness.


	18. Love Is A Suicide

Blaine stood alone on a corner so familiar too him; from afar he watched into a window, where silvery delicate tears were dripping from sea-scarred eyes. He watched them glide of the softest painted red cheeks as the boy he loved cried into another's arms. He stared, he watched, he didn't approach.

This was for the best; he knew that, this was saving Kurt's life, even Sebastian's. Having a fallen angel, almost Demon in one's heart could drive them too insanity, like poison or dark magic. Instead, he sacrificed his own stone heart. _It shouldn't hurt this much, I'm sure. _

Summoning all his strength, Blaine turned away from the scene.

Sebastian cradled Kurt in his arms, in silence as he had no words of consolation; he listened to the heart-wrenching sobs and shook himself. Out of the window, for a second's glance he saw a familiar man. A man who was short and muscled, with tan-stained skin with a healthy glow and dark brown hair, un-gelled into loose curls; the hazel-caramel-gold eyes in their usual explosion as they stared into his soul for a second, then the man turned away.

For the first time, the blazer-clad demon was very, very Human, or very, very Angel. Sebastian watched through his own clean-cut green eyes as all the shadows on the street left their post and collected around him, forming familiar shapes of terrifying beauty. _Wings._

He looked down at Kurt, to indicate in some way that his love was here, but when he looked again, Blaine Devon Anderson was nowhere to be seen, and would not be seen again on Earth.

Blaine found himself alone, in a familiar clearing of the past ages, curled up on a bed of leaves, this was the place he had fell to. Long, long ago, when he had been banished, he found himself on earth wearing nothing but rags and a blazer. The devil himself took him from Earth, gave him substance, tips, powers. Blaine had thought the Devil was far better than Creator, the man they called God. The Angel made his way through Earth on his own, changing his clothes but keeping the blazer. He left behind broken hearts and burnt edges to Humanity.

But now, here he was, in the one place he swore he would never return to, and he was alone once more. The Devil couldn't help when all he had was hate, Kurt couldn't help because he was gone.

_Kurt. _The thought of his name made a small tear fall out of the corner of Hazel-gold eyes as he sobbed into his knees. Pulling off his blazer, he lay back on it, thinking.

He thought of the last time he had Kurt too himself; the little moans and whimpers, the begs and pleads, how he had writhed underneath Blaine like a small trapped animal. He remembered pulling Kurt closer, the flutter of fingertips soft as ever on porcelain skin. How the kisses could be gentle as butterfly wings or as rough as the Mediterranean waves. And with those thoughts, he remembered the affect Kurt had on him, how he could scream and shout at him, and Blaine would just take it. How when it came to having sex with him, Kurt would usually be the dominant one and turn Blaine into something so _Human._

_Human._

That's what Kurt did to him, he realised, he made him fall in love, Kurt Hummel made him Human.

He kneeled in the centre of the clearing, rays of morning sun falling on his shuddering form as he bowed his head from the sky. Clasping his hands together, a tear falling onto them, he knew there was one person, one entity who could save him.

_Creator, whether you remember me, you probably don't want to, or not, my name is Blaine Devon Anderson, you created me as one of your foot soldiers, angels. I fell years ago, for seducing a male Human, a crime that is one of the highest, but forgiveness is not what I ask of, it is conversation, please._

He stayed still, lifting his head to stare at the clouds above him, watching, and waiting for a sign. It did not come suddenly; it wasn't a wave of hopefulness. Blaine sat in the clearing for hours, watching the sun clear out the clouds, but he did not give up. _There must be a reason he made me this way. _

It came, after hours of waiting and watching the sun disappear behind a bruised, purple skyline, there came the hope he had put his trust into.

A star, a meteorite that should, literally speaking, have burnt up in the Earth's atmosphere, was speeding through the barrier between Earth and Space towards the planet's surface, namely him. The curly-haired Demon stood still and gave a faint smile as his skin blistered and his bones burnt, the shooting star engulfing him.

When it became apparent he was conscious, to himself and all those around him, he blinked quietly and smiled softly, something that no-one else would expect of this rude, sarcastic figure. The other angel, showing off their white feathered wings surrounded him, some with dirty looks, others with pitiful. To be expected, not wanted.

"You have nerve, showing your face here, you are a shame on our kind, filth, polluted water," The tallest, most upheld angel in the room spoke, his air of arrogance and pride stunk the room. This was Aziziel, the court's judge.

"I get it, I'm not here for a conversation with you Aziziel, I'm here for a conversation with my Creator,"

"What could you possibly want…"

"Not that I find it any of your business, but it was him that made me this, made me fall for other men, there must be a reason right? Not that I'll ever fulfil it, but I want to know why we exist, then afterwards, I'm going to ask him to kill me, get rid of your rat, I need to speak to Calsetta," Blaine pushed himself through the crowds, the Angels spilling backwards to let him through as he stepped through familiar corridors.

"Blaine?"

"Cassette!" Cassette was a female angel. She was everything a Human wanted to be; a stereotype, with long golden curls and an oval-shaped, blemish free pale face, long lashes and hazel eyes. "I need to make this quick because I'm here to see Creator,"

"Blaine, why must you call him that, he is the God,"

"I…" But Blaine did not argue, because he knew now that he was, Creator was the only one who cared, but he refused to admit that aloud. "I'm here to die, and clear up the name, my name, my nature, in case there is ever more like me, you know, but you're an angel, you protect,"

"Who do you want me to protect?" Any angle requesting death is usually offered as an honour, but a Fallen Angel's death is classed as a blessing, however Cassette had been there when Blaine had been but a scared, confused child with a penchant for boys. She knew who he really was.

"The boy I fell in love with," The girl's eyes widened but she nodded quickly. "His name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, protect him with your life, promise me?"

"Always,"

"Always,"

And then he was gone

* * *

Heaven was portrayed rather accurately by Humans; however it certainly wasn't a castle in the clouds. Instead it was an entire civilisation beyond the universe, contained in a tiny pocket at the end of days. The Angels were like wardens who make sure everyone is always perfectly fine, and the Creator made it all. The Humans who passed on lived there, sustained in their youth.

Now, Blaine stood in front of Broad oak doors, regretfully feeling nervous, however expectedly. His dark caramel-hazel eyes had lost their gold in worry as he stared over the smooth embedments on the door, the fancy pictures. What if he said no? What if he was sustained a life of heartbreak forever?

"Blaine Anderson," The curly-haired Angel sucked in the air through his teeth and held it there as the doors swung open before he had even leant to touch it. "Welcome," And the breath was let out again at such a simple word, because when Creator said Welcome, it felt like he really was.

"I…" How to address him?

"If you're wondering of how to address me, simply don't," Blaine wanted to be astounded, but he simply couldn't be.

"Ok, I said I wasn't here for forgiveness, I wasn't lying, I don't deserve that much apparently, But what I want to know, is my purpose,"  
"Purpose?"

"Why did you make me this way? Gay?" The hazel-caramel eyes he saw in the mirror everyday sparked slightly, giving away his emotions. "Then have all your Angels go around telling me I'm an abomination?"

"I don't, when I made you you, I gave you that gift because it's about time Humanity learnt to change, I wanted you to show the Angels and the Humans that Humanity is evolving as a species, and they need to accept that, and they will, later rather than sooner, but they will accept it, you did your job, you made many Humans come to their conclusions, however not in the way I'd intended," Blaine let his curls fall in front of his face as he hung his head in shame and sadness, but he felt no judgement fall upon him. "Which leads me to ask, why did you ask, with your purpose for being here?"

"How did you…" then he cut himself off as he looked into the man's eyes, they twinkled with knowledge. "I just wanted to know, if I'd lived my life with the intention to be hated, you know why I'm here, please, I'm begging you," He tried to keep his face impassive, to fight down emotions like he had for so long before damn Kurt Hummel, but his voice cracked on the last word. "I never expected to fall in love, it's so wonderful and terrible at the same time,"

"You know a Fallen Angel doesn't mean you're a Demon, no matter who you associate with, it makes you a very important Human," Those were the last words Blaine ever heard, as he was absorbed by a thousand sounds and silence all at once, a million views and nothingness.

That was the end of Blaine Anderson.


	19. Epilogue

Kurt walked through the halls of Dalton, for the last time before graduation, traipsing into the Warbler halls to be greeted by smiles and laughter and hugs. "Graduation Kurt! Graduation!" The glasz-eyed boy chuckled at his friends as they grinned and hugged each other.

"Hey," A boy Kurt had never seen before tapped on Kurt's arm, he wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform. "Are you Kurt Hummel?" he nodded. "Tell Sebastian that I'm sorry, that I always will be, and that I know I can't take back what I did, but I wish I could, he'll know what I mean, also, this is for you," The boy handed Kurt a letter, folded into a crisp, clean envelope.

"Th-Thank you? I will, -what's your name?"

"I can't tell you that, sorry," Then the boy turned and left, the retreating silhouette of his chestnut brown hair and caramel-hazel eyes leaving a familiar wave around him. Kurt opened the letter, a long piece of crumpled parchment landed on his knee.

_Dear Kurt,_

_You may or may not remember me, but I'm Blaine Devon Anderson, the Fallen Angel whom you made a contract with. If you have received this letter, it means Cassette managed to get my brother to deliver it to you, as planned, he's also a Fallen Angel, but Cassette is your guardian, I asked her too look after you._

_Kurt, you changed me, you made me more Human than any Angel could, you made me…amazing. Thank you. Don't look for me, I won't be there, I won't be anywhere, these are my last words. I love you, loved you, lost you, I gave you up so you could live your life._

_Give my love to Sebastian,_

_Blaine Devon Anderson._

"Kurt, are you ok?" He turned to see his blonde-headed friend, Jeff, who had concerned etched all over his face as he studied Kurt. Small little salty tears fell over his face as Kurt clasped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. Immediately Jeff had his arms around his friend, rocking him from side to side.

"Nick," The blonde called to his boyfriend. "Call Sebastian, tell him to pick him up, it's important, don't ask questions, do it," If there was one thing everyone loved about Jeff Sterling, it was his ability to accept and not ask questions, no matter how curious he was.

"Got it"

* * *

"We'll see you at graduation Kurt," The Warblers waved goodbye as Kurt sat silently in the passenger seat of Sebastian's car, it stayed silent, with Sebastian trying to read it. When they parked the car, Kurt wordlessly passed the parchment to Sebastian, who read it, understanding. He undid his seatbelt and pulled himself over to Kurt's seat, pulling the elder on his knee and hugging him.

"It's going to be ok,"

"A- A boy, I'd never met him, it was Blaine's brother, he said to tell you he was sorry, that he knew that wouldn't take away what he did, but he wish he could," Kurt had relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace, shivering slightly, but revelling in the feeling. Sebastian nodded, understanding. "Who was it?"

"Nobody, don't panic, nobody,"

_Just the man that sexually abused me._

**_THEND_**


End file.
